What the Future Brings
by cornholio4
Summary: A sequel to the wedding of Twilight Sparkle and Spike. The Mane Six gets sent to the future where they meet their future family! Proofread and edited by fimfiction user Inferno Demon Dash! Twilight/Spike
1. Chapter 1

**What the Future Brings**

**This is a sort of sequel to the Wedding of Twilight Sparkle and Spike, the future takes place after the ending of that oneshot. I hope you like it and special props to Fimfiction user Inferno Demon Dash for proofreading! You can also find this on fimfiction!**

It was a sunny day in Canterlot, the Capital City of the land of Equestria. In the city's palace which was Canterlot Castle, six colorful mares and one purple male dragon was wandering about.

They were in Canterlot on vacation and Princess Celestia had let them stay in Canterlot Castle, due to all the times that they had saved all of Equestria.

"Phew, that was a weird week" the purple furred colored unicorn Twilight Sparkle with her bright, cheerful purple eyes and black colored mane and tail that had a single streak of pink from top to bottom, she laughed a bit nervously as she referred to the previous week they had in Ponyville.

"It took mah forever to fix Sweet Apple Acres when those bears stormed it" growled the orange furred colored earthpony with a stetson hat that covered only the top of her head which was full of pure, golden blond hair and tail hat was tied in a red ribbon into a ponytail and beautiful, stunning green eyes…her name being Applejack.

"And we know who to thank for that" spoke the white furred colored with a curly purple mane and tail and having clear, soft blue colored eyes melodramatic unicorn known as Rarity who was glaring at the rainbow colored mane and tail Pegasus with her cyan colored body whose name was Rainbow Dash who had mischief red eyes and a hyperactive pink furred earthpony called Pinkie Pie with her warm, but unpredictable blue eyes.

"Hey it wasn't our fault!" Dash retorted with a glare of her own to Rarity.

"Yeah how were we supposed to know bears don't like birthday parties" asked Pinkie Pie with a slightly dark grin that none of the others notice before she looked around the castle, trying to not be noticed.

"It was my fault really," a very quiet voice spoke, the owner being a nervous and shy yellow furred color Pegasus with her pink color mane and tail and her hopeful, frightened cyan colored eyes Fluttershy "if I didn't tell you two it was Papa Bear's birthday, none of it would have happened!"

"Girls please…let's just forget about it" Twilight ordered lightly trying to stop any argument from breaking out.

They decided to go into the Starl the Bearded wing at the castle. "Remember this place Twilight?" asked Pinkie with a few bounces to her step as she walked causing Rainbow to roll her eyes in annoyance "We went into this place when you thought something bad would happened the next Tuesday..."

"Please don't remind me, Pinkie" asked Twilight annoyed and truly eager to forget all of the times when she overreacted.

They saw different papers and files were stacked over the place. "The wings are being cleaned up to tidy up the castle" explained Twilight "We must be careful here! So Pinkie, no bouncing….and Dash, no flying" she added as Rainbow Dash huffed before setting down onto the ground right after she had set flight not just a few minutes ago, as Pinkie with a sad groan ceased her light hopping then smiled happily at Rainbow Dash who could not help but give a small smile back.

They then began walking slowly through the wing looking around. Pinkie stopped as some of the dust from the old papers around them swept into the air with a breeze that ran through the castle and got into her nose.

"This dust is getting in my mane and I just brushed it today" complained Rarity for she was always concerned about her hair and appearance.

"Ahh..." started Pinkie, not able to control her nostrils or functions of her body.

"Pinkie, do what you can to hold it in please, I'm begging you!" whimpered Twilight looking at Pinkie who was near a stack of files but alas it was too late as...

"AHH CHOO!" sneezed Pinkie causing the stack to fall over.

"Nice job Pinkie!" shouted Rainbow Dash to the pink furred mare that flushed in embarrassment causing Twilight to sigh loudly.

"Don't worry, I don't need any help or anything" Twilight her horn glowing "I'll clean it up!"

Twilight glared at the other female unicorn who could only smile sheepishly forcing Twilight to roll her eyes and begin using her magic to stack the papers up again. Pinkie noticed some papers landed on top of a high shelf.

"Don't worry girls" Pinkie exclaimed cheerfully as she started to climb the wall to get towards them "I got this!"

"Pinkie darling be careful!" Rarity yelled at the mare who did not answer before Rarity began to use a spell from her horn to try and stabilize Pinkie preventing her from falling but it was too late as she fell down and landed on top of Rarity and Twilight as they screamed in pain.

From this distraction the magic in the two unicorns' horns bounded on a certain scroll in the wing that flew down and touched their horns by accident on time travel as the Mane six and Spike were pulled and sucked through it.

Several decades into the future.

In Ponyville many decades from now the place had changed by little but many of the buildings and houses remained including the library itself.

Inside the library it was morning and inside the bed which used to belong to Twilight Sparkle, a creature was sleeping in it under the bed covers. An alarm clock then sounded off but from the covers out came a small scaly dragon's tails which turned it off as the creature went back to bed.

Then came into the window right next to the bed was a larger purple scaly dragon's tail. The tail was much larger than the whole bed. The tail then began shaking the creature inside the bed.

Then the creature groaned as it spoke "Alright dad, I'm up, I'm up already…jeez!" the animal was a male pony sized purple scaled creature which looked like a dragon with wings, purple eyes, a green mane, green scales on different patches like the spikes and chest, a purple horn and just like a pony he had a cutie mark which was a purple star in front of a flame of fire for his dragon skills and love for studying magic, a genetic trait passed down from his mother.

He got up and looked through the window and saw a giant purple scaled male dragon larger than the whole library and was standing on both of his rear legs.

"Just trying to make sure you don't sleep the day away, Sparkfang, your mother would go insane if she knew that you slept so late, my boy" said the dragon with a large, playful grin.

"Alright then dad" Sparkfang replied glaring at his father before getting out his bed. He then looked at the library which looked as if a tornado had ran through the entire top and bottom level leaving a large mess with some books scattered on the floor as such, along with an entire mountain of books just about everywhere else.

He sighed and shook his head, this mess was the result of his mistake of entrusting his friends Dinky Pie and Firefly to look after the library while his dad and he went to Canterlot to visit his mother's grave.

"That party they threw," Sparkfang muttered remembering the wild party he came back to when he returned home before he breathed a small amount of green fire from his snout in anger "it's really hard to have believed it was supposed to be a library in the first place!"

As he exited the library, ignoring his father who went to hunt for his food, which was a large amount of gems that the Sugercube Corner provided even to this day as bouncing up to him was a male earth pony with dark pink hair and blue eyes as he had a Cutie Mark that was a stage for his love of entertaining ponies.

"Hello Dinky Pie" said Sparkfang with a little bit of a glare.

"Still sore about the party aren't yah Sparkfang oh chum of mine?" asked Dinky a little frightened by the glare.

"A little bit" retorted Sparkfang.

"Oh come on" whined Dinky "I did Pinkie promise never to throw a party at the library again and I did say I would pay for the damages done to the books and the building!"

"Let's just forget about it!" Sparkfang spoke with a light growl wanting to ease the headache trying to creep up into his brain. Then came flying down to them was a female Pegasus pony with pink fur, a dark blue mane, green eyes and a Cutie Mark which was two dark blue lightning bolts.

"Firefly?" asked Sparkfang slowly and with a hint of caution "Aren't you supposed to be in Cloudsdale Prison?"

Firefly was a competitive flyer and named after her descendant Firefly who she resembled, the Firefly from before Equestria who was a part of the group of ponies who helped the human Megan stop the evil Tirek.

At the party Dinky had Firefly had drunk a little too much cider because of a dare and had been arrested with a FUI (Flying under Influence).

"They let me go after I paid the fine," shouted Firefly dismissively "no biggie!"

"I think you should cut down on the cider, Fly." whispered Sparkfang calmly feeling concerned as she rolled her eyes "All this recent drinking of yours could very well kill you or get you into serious trouble!"

"Big deal" Firefly snapped back in a not so bothered attitude that caused Dinky Pie to snort with a grin.

Before Sparkfang could argue even further they heard a loud noise sounding as if a hundred cruel, evil dragons had invaded Ponyvile which seemed to come from a field near where the entrance to Ponyville was.

"What was that?" asked Sparkfang a little frightened and worried, wondering if he should go search for his father.

"I don't know!" Firefly laughed with a grin before she looked at Dinky Pie "But whatever it is I'm going to check it out!"

Firefly then began flying towards the entrance of Ponyville with Sparkfang and Dinky having no other choice but to trail after her, Sparkfang not wanting to go towards the source unless they had an adult but always not wanting his friends to be injured or think of him as a coward if he did not travel with them.

In a field on the hill where the Ponyville entrance was, the Mane six and Spike landed hard onto the ground with a thud.

"Nice going Pinkie!" Dash shouted with a grit of her teeth, clearly very annoyed.

"We've been sent back home!" Rarity gasped in surprise and relief seeing the "Welcome to Ponyville" sign before them.

Fluttershy looked over the entrance sign and hide behind her mane as if it was a shield said with an indication of fear in her tone "Uh girls…I don't think this is the Ponyville that we know!"

To see what she meant they looked around the land before them with shock and a hint of horror as Spike spotted three of the creatures that came near them, the animals looked a little familiar but they didn't recognize the two ponies, one being a male earth pony and the other a female Pegasus but the third creature was one that none of the seven knew of.

"I don't know any of these animals," whispered a very confused Pinkie Pie "and I know everypony in Ponyville!"

"Just what is going on?" asked Twilight pondering as to what had happened to her friends and herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**What the Future Brings**

**Note: I am trying to be as vague as possible about how far it is in the future so lets just say Sparkfang as a hybrid ages slower than any pony or dragon but when he gets to a certain age (like the age of the Cutie Mark Crusaders) he starts aging the pace of a normal dragon. Also thanks again to Inferno Demon Dash for being my proofreader!**

As they saw the three creatures coming closer Twilight then used a camouflage spell to make Spike and the Mane Six invisible, being sure to put a hoof over Pinkie pie's mouth just in case.

"The sound came from here," whispered Sparkfang confused "yet there seems to be nothing here!"

"That Pegasus looks like you Dash" whispered Pinkie who somehow managed to get Twilight's left front hoof off of her mouth.

"Shush Pinkie" whispered Twilight but Pinkie had a point, except for the mane colour, colour of fur, Cutie Mark and eye colour, Firefly could have passed for Rainbow Dash herself which caused the grown mare to shiver in horror.

"There doesn't seem anything out of the ordinary Dinky and Sparky" Firefly loudly sighed disappointed since she was hoping for something exciting when she flew over the area they were at.

"Fly, I have told you how I felt about that nickname, please stop calling me by it" lightly growled Sparkfang annoyed while Firefly grinned at him, she knew exactly how much he didn't like the nickname and that was the reason why she used it-to annoy him.

"Doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary" spoke Dinky after two minutes of searching causing the pegasus and half breed to stare at the colt with a blank look.

"Let's go back" replied Sparkfang relieved that nothing seemed to have happened as they then with no other reason to stay went back to Ponyville along with a bouncing Dinky and a dejected Firefly as Sparkfang rolled his eyes, what strange friends he had.

Twilight took the spell off of the seven of them.

"Okay I can tell two of those ponies are familiar with their appearance but well the other creature...I...I've never seen anything like it!" exclaimed Twilight trying to figure out just what that animal was and why it was hanging around ponies, her mind buzzing with desire to learn more of the unfamiliar creature, all she knew for now was that it was male.

"That pink pony was like a colt version of you, Pinkie….that seems a bit scary now I have such thoughts" remarked Rarity to Pinkie Pie who frowned with her eyes narrowed a bit at the hurtful tone but could tell that it was unusual before she shrugged and smiled looking around the familiar landscape.

"And except for the colour itself that female Pegasus looked a lot like Rainbow Dash" Applejack commented before Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Well of course, I mean…what sort of female Pegasus does not want to be me…they have to be like….twenty percent near awesome as me to want that" snapped Rainbow Dash as she lifted into the air with her wings and struck a pose causing everyone to roll their eyes at her ego.

"It seems either we are in a different world," remarked Twilight thoughtfully "or we've travelled through time!"

Back in Ponyville, Sparkfang's father Spike Sparkle was searching around the town with a worried look on his face before he spotted his son being around his two friends and ran to them scaring the fur and scales off of Sparkfang, Firefly and Dinky with the ground shaking as if there was a small earthquake.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Spike looking concerned for his son and his friends.

"No clue father," Sparkfang replied shaking his head "it seemed to happen near the entrance to Ponyville other by the fields but when we got there we saw nothing of interest!"

"You went over there on your own?" growled Spike sternly with a raised eyebrow since it could have been dangerous and a small amount of green flames being breathed out of his snout.

"Sorry dad but Firefly rushed over there before I could suggest or we have brought an adult with us and I wanted to go after her to stop her from getting hurt just in case, you always told me to look after my friends" whispered Sparkfang bowing his head in shame at what had been done before he glared at Firefly who just shrugged not in the least fazed.

"I can believe that, and I'm proud of you for nothing wanting to leave your friends to fend on their own…but be sure to tell someone the next time you charge off into the unknown" sighed Spike loudly as he then shook his head, Firefly reminded him so much of her grandmother. Spike then let out a soft chuckle thinking of Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle when they were the group known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"You didn't see anything?" Spike added getting back to the matter at the hoof...or claw as was the case.

All three teenage shook their heads. "Nothing despite the sound we heard nothing seemed to have been out of the ordinary" said Dinky.

"Well then tell me the instant you do see something out of the ordinary" Spike said sternly glaring at the three.

They nodded although Firefly did so reluctantly. Spike then went back on all four claws to his food that was at Sugarcube Corner, the three friends began talking after he was out of earshot.

"So what do you think caused that sound?" asked Dinky nervously.

"Could it be that Garble's pack may have returned and is looking for revenge?" asked Firefly with a grit of her teeth and her eyes narrowed in hatred of the animals.

Garble in his teenage years was the leader of a group of teenage dragons Spike once encountered when he himself was but a small child and in Garble's adult years became the leader of a pack of dragons who had attempted to take over Equestria by invading Canterlot six years ago.

The invasion attempt had been foiled and Garble himself was decapitated by Spike (who had been visiting Canterlot along with Sparkfang, Binky and Firefly) and the still alive Doctor Whooves (looking different than he did in the Mane Six's timeline) using Garble's own tail although the rest of his pack were still out there, perhaps plotting for revenge against the purple and green scaled male dragon known as Spike Sparkle.

"Unless they somehow managed to develop the power of invisibility, I doubt it" Sparkfang chuckled then became bored and used his tail to annoy Firefly by waving it in her face who slapped it away with her wings.

"Well nothing to worry about unless something does happen" Dinky then laughed. The three friends began to separate to spend their days their own ways; there was only so much they could handle of one another before they went mad.

*Meanwhile*

"Any ideas on what to do, I mean, we honestly don't know where we are, but there has to be some way to figure out something if we ask somepony, right?" Twilight asked softly to her friends.

"Uh, hey…Twilight?" The small purple and green scaled dragon called Spike spoke lifting up his right front claw.

"Yes Spike?" asked Twilight wondering what her assistant was going to ask and if it was relevant to where they were.

"Where's Pinkie?" wondered Spike out loud.

"Spike she's right...here?" a confused and slightly annoyed Twilight replied as she along with Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack noticed Pinkie was gone not understand how she could just slip from their hooves and claws in Spike's case, so quick without they noticing.

"Where is she?" snarled Rainbow Dash already angry at her for allowing the pink mare to get them into this mess.

*With Pinkie Pie*

Pinkie let curiosity get the best of her and wanted to explore this different Ponyville, slipping away from her friends without any problems, she had no doubt that they might not have known she was already gone. She was bouncing along the familiar yellow road when she bumped into another bouncing pink furred earth pony that was male with a dark pink mane and blue eyes – known as Dinky Pie!

"Sorry about that" Pinkie apologized as they got up and she then remembered seeing him as one of the two ponies and another strange creature that they saw when they were hiding.

"It's alright," Dinky laughed shaking his mane and smiled at the female look alike "hey I have never seen you around here before, are you new here?"

"I guess so" chipped Pinkie causing Dinky's eyes to shine as he looked excited.

"I must throw you a party" Dinky screamed excitedly with five bounces into the air "I throw a party for every new pony in Ponyville!"

"I love parties" Pinkie shouted back making her excitement overwhelm her discovery for finding a way home as the two of them was bouncing on the spot, needless of their aching hooves "I have my party cannon we can use!"

"I have one at home," Dinky admitted with a wide grin "of course it doesn't work anymore, it's an antique and it used to belong to my grandmother, Pinkie Pie!"

"What a co-inc-e-dink!" Pinkie spoke pausing her bouncing to talk to the colt "my name's Pinkie Pie as well!"

"I must introduce you to all my friends" Dinky laughed before looking behind him "I went away from them a few minutes ago but they can't be far by the way, my name is Dinky Pie, would you like to go meet my friends?"

"Okey Dokey Loki!" responded Pinkie not noticing that he had the same last name as herself as she followed Dinky going the direction from where he came from.


	3. Chapter 3

**What the Future Brings**

Twilight had just used a disguise spell that shot a purple light from her horn to put her and the rest of the Mane Six and Spike in disguises just in case so they could go look for Pinkie.

"Okay here is the plan…Spike and I will enter into the forest as the four of you go into town to look for Pinkie and come back here if we have not found her by then, and if someone does find Pinkie they find us then we stay together until we figure out how to get back to the world we know," spoke Twilight slowly but with a tone of authority as she was dressed in a dark blue jacket and sunglasses "Any questions?"

Rarity who was in a red cloak and a black sombrero with golden edges then put her left front hoof up in the air and asked "Yes, um….may I have a new hat? This one clashes with my mane!"

Twilight then just slapped her head with her right front hoof.

*With Pinkie Pie*

Pinkie Pie was following Dinky as they stopped seeing Sparkfang walking in the wrong direction looking for some small filly who called him an ugly lizard face, he was going to chase after her and teach her some manners as he snorted green flames out of his nose then turned around and glanced at Pinkie and Dinky Pie.

"Hey Sparkfang! How are you doing, buddy?" Dinky yelled cheerfully into his right ear ignoring Sparkfang's glare and swipe of his tail that almost took off his head which he ducked under just in time as the earth pony started tapping Sparkfang's back with his left front hoof.

"Yes Dinky, what do you want? I'm very busy right now, and-" spoke Sparkfang with more green flames came out of his nose before turning around and then screamed as he saw Pinkie and Dinky together.

"Dinky have you developed the ability to duplicate yourself? What the BUCK! How does your family keep managing to do all this random stuff?" asked Sparkfang incredulously not being able to believe his own eyes and the sight that was in front of his vision.

"Dinky do you have an identical sister you've never told us about?" asked Firefly in shock spotting the three, coming from her house in the clouds themselves and following Sparkfang with an amused grin as he was chasing the filly before she saw Dinky and his new friend, then flying over to meet them.

"No I'm kind of new here, it's all very hush, hush…" whispered Pinkie "My name's Pinkie Pie!" she added with a shout that caused Sparkfang to hold his sensitive ears in pain with his two front claws at the sudden volume as Firefly was rolling on the ground in laugher of her friend's pain, making Sparkfang to glare at both Firefly and Pinkie Pie. Dinky only chuckled as he looked at the new mare.

"Please let me introduce you to my friends Pinkie" Dinky said with a large grin, enjoyed meeting new friends that would hang out with them as Pinkie looked at Sparkfang and Firefly who were now standing next to each other, while Sparkfang just narrowed his eyes with a frown causing the Pegasus to grin darkly with a wink of her right eye.

"This is Sparkfang," Dinky spoke pointing his left front hoof at Sparkfang "He's like the smartest one in Ponyville and he lives in the library! Although to be honest…he's a bit of a nerd and a smart-mouth" Dinky whispered in Pinkie's left ear as Sparkfang then switched his glare to his earth pony friend who could only smile with a shrug.

"What are you anyway?" Pinkie asked, at this question Sparkfang looked down while Firefly glared at Pinkie.

"PINKIE!" exclaimed Dinky, horrified at the blunt way of the female earth pony's way of speaking.

"What?" asked Pinkie confused, wondering if she had done something wrong, and also to what it was…could it be something she said?

"Sparkfang is a dragon/pony hybrid...and he's kind of sensitive whenever somepony brings it up thinking they will make fun of him for it…it's a bit cruel to just say that to someone like him, being that he may be the only one of his kind" explained Dinky softly, as if Pinkie Pie was merely a very small filly instead of a full grown mare.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I was just curious, because I never seen any creature like you before and I thought you looked really neat!" Pinkie replied sheepishly feeling a little ashamed of what she had said but wanting to make up for her rudeness.

"It's alright" Sparkfang answered softly bringing his head up with a small smile and shake of his head, knowing that the pink furred female earth pony with clear blue eyes meant no harm in her words…unlike many others.

"And this is Firefly, she's-" Dinky started pointing at Firefly before being interrupted by the Pegasus herself.

"The best flier in all of Equestria and soon to be a household name" Firefly stated proudly and boastfully with a roll of her eyes as if Pinkie had already heard of her "Yep, I am the best flier around…hay as it's even in my blood!"

"It's in your blood? But isn't that bad? Won't that hurt you?" asked Pinkie, a bit worried for her new friend and if there was a way to get the best flier out of the young Pegasus's blood.

"No it's not a drug, you silly mare!" Firefly responded getting annoyed "I meant the talent of flying comes from my family as I am the granddaughter of the legendary Wonderbolt hall of famer Rainbow Dash!"

"What a co-inc-e-dink" thought Pinkie in her head not putting the pieces of the puzzled together in her mind because logic never applied to her "Dinky looks just like me and his grandma has my name while Firefly looks like Dash and her grandma even has the same name! How sweet!"

"I think I will look around some more, thanks for allowing me to meet all of you, I'm hoping to see you around at the party!" Pinkie said cheerfully with a few bounces in her steps as she began to walking off from where she came from, hoping to invite her friends to the party…if she could find them.

"Bye Pinkie" shouted Dinky happily waving his right front hoof in the air "I'll be sure to get your party sorted out later! That's a Pinkie promise" to his dismay the female earth pony was already out of ear shot as he sighed loudly then looked at his two best friends, noticing their confused if not questioning faces

"Something seems off here" whispered Sparkfang thoughtfully with his left front claw stroking his chin as he looked at the ground.

"What do you mean Sparky?" asked Firefly confused.

Sparkfang didn't even bother respond to the nickname as he continued "She seems to look just like Dinky and even has your grandmother's name, Dink!"

"So?" asked Dinky slowly not understanding as to what Sparkfang was getting onto.

"Something weird is going on around here!" Sparkfang repeated more forcefully as the two ponies looked at their hybrid friend and thought as to what all of their findings could mean.

Pinkie was just bouncing along the yellow dirt ground she came from when she came across Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity.

Applejack wearing blue coloured overalls, with her signature hat, Rainbow Dash wearing a yellow with black strips t-shirt which had a large in black coloured RD on the front of it with a rainbow coloured cape.

Fluttershy wearing a light green coloured blouse with a black skirt and her mane done in a twin braid.

"Hiya girls, awesome hat Rarity! And really cool cape, Rainbow" chirped Pinkie as Rarity frowned and pulled the hat down to cover her face in shame as Rainbow Dash struck a pose as the cape blew into the wind behind her but did not comment on her fashion, instead switching to her easier line of emotion…anger.

"Pinkie haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?" growled an agitated Rainbow Dash.

"Where have you been missy?" asked Rarity with a glare as Fluttershy hid behind her mane not wanting to get into a verbal argument, but was having trouble due to the fact that her fully, long luscious pink mane was in braids.

"Sorry girls but I wanted to explore this new Ponyville!" Pinkie responded, not having any sense of guilt of meeting new ponies...and one hybrid "and I even met the two ponies and strange creature we saw earlier!"

"What are they liked? I mean…if you don't mind telling us that is, Pinkie…it's alright and we are glad you're not injured…although we would sort of like to know because we were…." Fluttershy asked very quietly before she trailed off, hoping her question would get answered.

"Let's find Twilight and Spike and ya'll can explain it to us later Pinkie" Applejack spoke firmly as she turned around to go look for Spike and Twilight, not wanting to stay into this time period or world longer than they had to.

*Back with the teenage creatures*

Sparkfang, Dinky and Firefly were about to go their separate ways again, not having anything to do with one another for a while when a giant shadow covered them.

They looked up in fear to see giant beings flying over them, their faces twisting in horror and shock at what they were witnessing.

"A good time to call for my dad?" asked Sparkfang weakly, his two friends only nodded (even the normally brave and fearless Firefly) then they ran in search for Sparkfang's dad.

*With Spike and Twilight*

In another part Twilight and Spike were walking through the familiar yet different Ponyville looking for Pinkie.

"Where could she be?" thought Twilight with an annoyed sigh as she flipped her mane which had a blue hoofball hat as Spike had on a long black fake moustache and a white silk jacket and a white top hat which had black edges and a purple feather to the right side of it, riding on the back of his best friend with a black cane that had red ruby on the top if it.

They then bumped into a giant purple and green scaled male dragon with large green eyes that was on his belly eating some red, blue, green, purple and yellow gems forcing the two small creatures to land on their backs making Twilight's and Spike's hat and to the young dragon's disappointment his moustache fall off their form to the ground as they stared at the dragon before them.

"Sorry about that" Twilight whispered looking a little fearful at the huge yet strangely familiar male dragon.

"It's alright, I have grown used to finding strange animals wonder into my sight while eating…they should just be lucky that I don't eat meat…only gems" laughed the elder Spike Sparkle not noticing the female unicorn as he turned his head to look at the two of them and stared in shock.

"Sorry...but um... can we help you….or perhaps, you can help us…we are looking for a female pink furred earth pony with-" asked Spike looking a little scared as his voice trailed off knowing that the older, larger and far more dangerous looking dragon was not hearing a word he said, though in his mind he was wondering as to why the dragon seemed so familiar.

Spike Sparkle didn't pay too much attention to his younger self one bit, though inwardly he chuckled noticing the moustache, top hat and jacket looked more intently with a look on his face showing all the shock and confusion he was feeling focusing on the unicorn in front of him who looked so much like the younger version of his dead wife.

His heart tearing open entirely new wounds as grief, shame and love for the older version of the mare before him made him want to scream into the sky in sorrow, shooting all the green flames in his mouth that his lungs allowed but he resisted, just barely contained as he spoke, his throat completely dry sounding as if he had not spoken for a decade.

"Twilight…Twilight…Sparkle? Is that truly you, Twi?" whispered Spike Sparkle, so quite that he could have gave Fluttershy a run for her bits as tears ran down his face, not knowing if his past, his own sins and his wife's ghost was haunting him for some past mistake and wondered as to what it was he had done to make her visit him, but feeling as if he deserved it, knowing with all his heart that he could not bear if he lost her again.

"How…how do you know my name?" Twilight demanded softly as it finally dawned onto her and Spike why the dragon looked so familiar.

"Spike?" Twilight asked looking at the older dragon before her eyes.

"Me?" Younger Spike coughed out in confusion looking just as confused as Twilight herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**What the Future Brings**

Twilight and Spike didn't speak as they looked at the elder Spike Sparkle in disbelief, their minds not understanding just how they had reached so far into time with two simple spells of un-summoned magic. They then turned their heads to see the three strange creatures they saw earlier running towards the larger, older dragon.

"Dad! Dad! We got some really big problems" shouted Sparkfang running so fast he almost hit his father's right leg but stopped just as he almost collided with it "some dragons are flying over Ponyville! We think it might be Garble's gang looking for revenge!"

Spike Sparkle forgot about the creatures that reminded him of himself and his wife as he faced the three teenagers.

"Make sure everyone gets to saftey, I'll handle it!" Spark Sparkle ordered in a serious tone that none could disobey, Spike Sparkle then looked Twilight in the eyes only seeing the same hard stare of determination and innocent that he had fallen in love with when he was young and with a soft whisper of "Please...be safe, Twi..I can't lose you again" he ran from the first into the clearing, intent on stopping his own kind from whatever chaos they wished to cause.

The three teenagers nodded watching the older male run to battle before they started running back to Ponyville as Spike Sparkle did ready to face the invading dragons once more. Twilight and Spike started running after the teenagers. Twilight's mind in a bit of surprise at her older assistant's last words before she snapped out of her thought and focused on the enemies to come.

"Can we help? We should be able to provide a lot of assistance" asked Twilight concerned.

"Yeah...sure...whatever" Firefly replied rolling her eyes, not understand how a baby dragon and young mare unicorn could be of that much help before she flew off to Ponyville to help get the Pegasuses to saftey.

Pretty much every resident of Ponyville was in panic running around screaming while Sparkfang and Dinky were helping them get into saftey whether it was in the stores or in their houses. Firefly was leading the Pegasuses up to Cloudsdale. As these actions were going on the giant dragons were swooping down and snorting flames which were attacking the buildings, there were four of them, two males and two females, two were pitched black in colour with blue eyes as one male was red scaled with green eyes and another, one of the females was pink scaled with brown eyes.

"This is forty percent too much for me" muttered Firefly with a grit of her teeth as she was flying about leading the Pegasuses.

Begrudgingly Sparkfang helped the little filly who insulted him earlier find her parents and get them into their home. The parents thanked Sparkfang for the help and the filly even gave him a quick sorry, saying that maybe even hybrids did have a place in their land causing Sparkfang to chuckle.

Outside the City Hall a grown stallion who was the current mayor of Ponyville was shaking his head trying to calm the residents of his city down. He was a white pony with a brown mane and brown patches around his body.

"Why did I decide to go in politics?" muttered Mayor Pipsqueak under his breath, running for shelter to the best place he could...under his desk.

"What in tarnation?" asked Applejack as the Mane Six minus Twilight were looking for their two remaining friends and spotted the running ponies and the dragons swooping in.

They saw Twilight and Spike running up them, both of them out of breath as  
Spike had managed to grab his moustache and place it back onto his face, wanting to look cool for no other reason them because he could.

"Okay we're back together," Rarity shouted, her eyes wide in fear of the dragons before her as she levitated a large rock with her magic and threw it at one of the dragon's near her, accidently hitting Spike Sparkle in the back as he roared but did not turn around due to his larger enemy he was facing "question is now: how do we get home? I want to go HOME...This is the WORST ...POSSIBLE...THING...EVER!"

Their eyes widened when they saw the elder Spike Spark, slashing them with his claws, tail and even large breaths of green flames which had no real effect on the fire-proof creatures.

"Who is that?" asked a stunned Rainbow Dash marvelling at the giant dragon before her and at the sheer muscles that he had on his form, a small amount of drool sliding down the left corner of her mouth before she wiped it away, blushing and knowing that doing both was far beneath a pony like Rainbow Dash.

"You're not gonna believe us if we tell you-" muttered the younger Spike.

"But we think that might be Spike! Or at least a much older version of him at the very least" Twilight spoke for all her friends to hear, the Mane Six, or rather five dropped their jaws in awe.

"I don't believe it...but it seems like it really is him...how...appropriate" Rarity stated in awe and a hint of shock and fear at the older version of the dragon she considered a younger brother.

"Seems like we really have travelled through time" Twilight said with a shake of head, not understanding how far they could have travelled and the other Mane Six nodded their heads.

They then saw Sparkfang stopping for a minute before cheering out for the elder Spike Sparkle yelling out "Go dad! Kick some dragon tail...even though you are a, um...forget it...GO DAD!"

"Seems that the strange creature is Spike's son in the future" thought Twilight her eyes widening as she could not believe that such a unusual creature could exist "but the creature doesn't look like a normal dragon to me and just who is his mother? Where could she be?"

They then saw the elder Spike bite the tail off of the male black scaled dragons and then use his tail to decapitate him before ripping the tail out of the body and throwing it like a spear to one of the females, the sharp sight arrowed tail like spear impaled the black scaled female without any problems as she crashed to the ground before the Mane six, dead. As this was happening police unicorns were coming in to help against the dragons.

Spike Sparkle managed to knock down the dragon who seemed to be the leader right out of the sky with a large rock before he grabbed the creature in his claws, his voice filled with hatred that his own kind would dare return. "Why have you come back? Of what purpose would it serve to torment this town you scaled ugly, buck!" Spike asked venomously.

"What's it to you traitor?" sneered the male red scaled dragon with harsh green eyes dragon "you disgraced our species by marrying that filthy, worthless pony and producing that abomination!"

The dragon then roared in pain as Spike then sliced his left front claw deep into the dragon's eyes, red blood pouring from the wound as the dragon moaned not being able to see and knowing that he would not live long "Never insult my love or son again!" he screamed into his face with green snouts of flame coming out of his nostrils, the other dragon feeling the waves of rage emanating from the green and purple scaled dragon before him.

"Garble was a visionary who knew we dragons were more deserving of ruling Equestria than those sick, weak little meals of prey..." the dragon coughed loudly, blood dripping down his mouth to his chin as Spike Sparkle only scowled in disgust before the dragon added then said "though those dreams were squashed when you murdered him!"

Spike then grinned at that sentence, he normally didn't like killing but Garble deserved it. Who would have thought what was nothing more than a big bully and a jerk would turn out to become a power hungry mad monster?

"We have found a new leader to help us continue Garble's legacy" grinned the dragon smugly not knowing if he was facing Spike or not and just wanting for his life to end.

"Who is your new leader?" asked Spike sternly black puffs of smoke was exhaled cruelly from his nose into the dragons face as he coughed and swiped the smoke away before being back clawed by Spike with his right front claw causing the dragon to only grunt.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked the dragon darkly and spat in Spike Sparkle's face before a snap of his neck by Spike ended his life who then dropped him to the group and turned around, walking on all four to allow the police ponies to aid him in taking away the ponies, not knowing that one of the four escaped.

Soon with the amount of police ponies against another group of dragons and with Spike Sparkle's help including the Mane six the invading dragons retreated allowing the ponies to go out and get to work repairing Ponyville.

Dinky, Firefly and Sparkfang came up to Spike and Sparkfang ran up to Spike Sparkle as Sparkfang hugged his right father's leg. Spike then smiled at his son thankful he was okay and then gently used his left front claw to pat him on the head, causing Sparkfang to ignore the blood on his father's claws and now his own head.

The group then watched the Mane Six and the younger version of Spike walk towards them, in awe and a hit of panic of what they just saw.

"Hiya Pinkie!" chirped Dinky to Pinkie Pie making both earth ponies smile and acted as if a large battle did not just take place before their very eyes.

"Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie and...me?" asked Spike Sparkle confused as to why he was seeing the younger version of himself, his deceased wife and his old friends as he eyes drifted once more onto the younger version of his dead wife, wanting nothing more than to take her face with a claw and kiss her lips which would have the taste of ozone, the smell and fragrance of paper and fresh wood and a hint of a grape and daisy sandwhich which was always her favourite food he remembered with a sad smile as the young mare noticed that he was looking intently at her and forced him to look away, even after so many years her eyes were the only ones that caused him to act as if he was a small colt in love for the first time, blushing in what seemed to be of so many years .

"Who are these ponies, father? And why does that small dragon look a bit like you?" asked Sparkfang and the younger Spike and Mane Six minus Twilight gasped; it seemed the older Spike was the father of the strange creature.

"I think these are the younger versions of me and my friends many decades ago" said Spike Sparkle to his son making Sparkfang look at all his father's friends who he only heard of in stories and even at the younger version of his father who stared right at him and waved shyly as Sparkfang could not be rude to his...younger father and waved back, confused beyond believe and not wanting to get grounded by the both of them.

"How are you all here? Where did you come from?" Spike Sparkle then asked the Mane Six after facing them but could not help but look deep into the eyes of his young wife as he spoke, not wanting for her to leave his sight in case he lost her again, which he could never allow to happen.

Twilight then gathered her breath and spoke, hoping to clear up any confusion and not anger any of the creatures before her but could not help but look into the eyes of her older best friend "Understand that we were in Canterlot Castle in our own time period and due to a mishap with a spell of both mine and Rarity's on accident we ended up here! We were sent here outside Ponyville and used a camouflage spell to hide when we saw them coming toward us!"

"So you caused that sound in the fields then?" Firefly questioned putting the pieces together as the Mae six and Spike nodded, the younger dragon admiring his older self's muscles and stared to wonder when he would have to appear like that, flexing his right arm as Sparkfang face clawed but did not speak, knowing that his father still did that action even to this day.

"It seems we had been sent to the future!" Applejack said slowly shaking her head "Ah need a glass of apple cider" she whispered making Spike Sparkle chuckled hearing her words, Applejack and Dash did like a drink together before they both moved out of Ponyville.

Spike Sparkle thought he vaguely remembered something similar about a drunken Twilight and himself having some...fun on the library floor which somehow ended up in the bathtub of the bathroom as he smiled at the naughty memory.

"It makes sense!" nodded Sparkfang relieved, already putting the pieces together in his mind being as smart as his mother before him.

"What do you mean?" asked Dinky confused looking at his friend.

"Dinky they are from the past" explained Sparkfang "that pink one looks like you and even has the same name as your grandmother! So that means..."

Dinky then managed to make one and one equal two in his mind forcing him to have a grin that only a member of the Pie family could obtain. After bouncing up and down excitedly Dinky then charged at Pinkie shouting "Grandma!"

Once Firefly got Pinkie away from bone crushing hug that her grandson was giving her but could not repeat, Firefly then asked with a large tone of surprise and pride "Wait did Sparky's dad say one of you is called Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah that's me!" replied Rainbow Dash proudly floating from where she sat next to Applejack and landed next to the identical Pegasus.

"You must be my grandmother," shouted Firefly, not noticing the two dragons and hybrid grabbed their ears in pain at the large amount of volume "a legendary flier who I have admired all of my life!"

"Really?" asked Dash excited realising she must have become famous in the future.

"Really...but you know... your old news" Firefly replied with a wave of her right front hoof and a smug grin h her face, loving her grandmother but still having attitude for her talents...just like a Dash would " sorry to say this grams, but once I make it big everypony will have forgotten about you!"

Fluttershy and Applejack then held back an angry Rainbow Dash to prevent her from fighting with her granddaughter, wanting to smack that grin right off her face for her large amount of disrespect.

"Okay well if you're supposed to be my son" asked the Younger Spike to Sparkfang scratching his head with a claw "who's your mother?"

Spike Sparkle then faced and looked deep into Twilight's eyes and so did Sparkfang recognising her as his mother from the photos in his photo album and from his memories. Twilight once realisation hit her like a kick to the face from all of her enemies at once looked at Sparkfang and could see he looked a little like her with the horn and his eyes and the way his eyes shined to want to learn more about anything that was possible.

"You're a mother Twilight! Ah reckon I never thought ah would see the day, bookworm, old Twi got herself a mate" Applejack excitedly laughed patting Twilight on the shoulder with her left front hoof.

"I thought you would be a great mother someday Twilight, dear! I cannot believe though that you would have children, old the poor, sweet little boy! " Rarity said with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Wait...but if he's the son of Twilight and Spike," asked Fluttershy nervously, hiding a little under her pink mane while looking at her friend around her as they all had to take a step closer to hear her "doesn't that mean Twilight and Spike..."

At that realisation the Mane Six gasped and Twilight and Spike blushed looking at each other before turning away, not knowing how all of this could have led up to them having a child.

"Well Spike does seem kind of cute...I can't believe that we are mates in this time period though, it just does not seem to be the most logical point of view, I mean sure he-" thought Twilight in her mind, looking at the ground underneath her.

"Well Twilight has always been there for me, I mean I did always think that she was beautiful and I'll admit she does look a bit sexy when she wakes up from bed or when she smiles that soft, gentle innocent smile at me, but for us to have a child in this time period, it's-" thought Spike in his mind before his thought were interrupted by the older version of himself who loudly cleared his throat and waved his tail for the animal to follow him back to his and his son's home.

Soon they decided the Mane Six would stay with them until they can figure out how to send them back, Spike and Twilight keeping away from one another until they could wrap their heads around thought has been told to them. Sparkfang said he would write a letter to Princess Celestia explaining the predicament hoping she would have a solution as the Mane six nodded while eating dinner, Spike resting outside the treehouse with his older self, enjoying the large amount of gems that was at his disposal.

*In a dark, haunted cave far away*

In the large cave the remaining female dragon who tried to invade Ponyville nervously went up to their new leader who was much larger than any other dragon and explained the failure of the invasion because of the traitor Spike Sparkle.

The leader then excused itself and then thought about the female's words...the dragon who had fallen in love for a unicorn and create the first hybrid in centuries was known though out the entire dragon kingdom...to him particularly.


	5. Chapter 5

**What the Future Brings**

The very same afternoon in Sugarcube Corner a grown middle aged stallion Pegasus with a brown mane and light peach fur with dark brown eyes was wearing a kitchen apron and sitting near a table reading a newspaper and drinking a hot cup of coffee.

He was with a green colored furred female Pegasus with an orange mane and blue eyes. The couple had two fillies that were students and were at a friend's house for a sleepover in the afternoon.

The male Pegasus was called Pound Cake and was the current owner and operator of Sugarcube Corner. His parents were laid to rest due to old age and his twin sister Pumpkin Cake had moved to Manehattan to set up a Sugarcube Corner there.

Then entered through the door was Dinky, an employee who they rented an extra room to as was accustomed to a third employee at the establishment.

"Hiya, Mr and Mrs Cake!" Dinky yelled bouncing in on all four hooves, trying not to over turn tables or chairs, like last time.

"Hello Dinky" Pound Cake nodded to the young colt with a smile. Then came through the door was a mare who looked exactly like Dinky. Applejack and Rarity then followed as Pinkie then noticed the Pegasus who looked like one of the twin children of her landlords.

"Pound Cake is that you?" asked Pinkie entering behind her grandson then looking at the stallion with a large…well larger grin on her face. "My have you grown up!"

"Hello Pinkie..." Pound Cake then replied before spitting out the coffee he was drinking. He looked at Pinkie and recognized (having a very good memory stretching back to his early days) the foalsitter he and his sister had seen as an older sister figure, not seeing her for many, many years as death over took her.

"Pinkie is that you?" asked Pound Cake wondering if this was a dream that came from eating a bad strawberry muffin this morning.

"It's simple enough to explain, Mr. Cake" Dinky said calmly, as he stopped bouncing in order to reply to the long conversation.

The next ten minutes both Pound Cake and his wife who had sat next to him after refilling the usual order of baked sweets in the kitchen were each having headaches listening to them…both at the same time explain what had happened. Applejack and Rarity were smart enough to cover their ears for it before they high-hoofed each other after they were done speaking.

*Up in Cloudsdale*

A blue adult furred male Pegasus with a green mane and magenta colored eyes sighed as he sat on his chair, his wife was working late and his daughter Firefly was outside with her friends. He was called Blazing Blitz.

All of his life he had to deal with the pressure of being the son of the legendary Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash. Once he became an adult he moved to Ponyville and got a career in weather management.

He met and married his wife and they had their daughter Firefly. His mother once she retired moved back to Ponyville to spend some time with his son and her family before she passed away.

He heard the door opening and saw Firefly coming through the door. "Hiya pops" she shouted as she entered. Blitz sighed, he truly did love his daughter very much but he did wish she was less of a braggart.

"Oh well, guess I have mom to blame for that" he snickered thinking of the…..challenges his mother often wished for others to do with her….even more so with his father, stating that she could do them in ten seconds flat.

He practically had a heart attack when one of the Cloudsdale police Pegasuses came to his door to tell him his daughter was arrested for drinking and flying under the influence, even though she was only sixteen.

His eyes widened as he saw a pony the age of his daughter who looked exactly like his mother did from the photos he had as a child.

He fainted from his chair onto the ground in shock only managing to utter the word "M-mum?" the same moment that Fluttershy entered into his house.

"We'll explain it to him once he wakes up" chuckled Firefly causing Dash to nod, not even knowing who the stallion was and thinking it had nothing to do with her as she followed her future granddaughter upstairs.

*Outside the library*

Spike Sparkle smiled sadly as he lay outside the Library on his stomach, looking at the younger versions of himself and Twilight talking to Sparkfang who nodded eagerly hearing old tales of them that the older version of his father never told of him.

He didn't want to let Twilight go…his heart was already spiting in two not being near him as she was when he was younger despise her younger version only being twenty five feet from himself. He grinned as he thought of all the trouble they gotten into when she was this very same age, all in the name of…'love'. But he knew that if she didn't return to her own time the changes could be drastic, and he didn't want his younger self to miss out the wonderful married life he would have with Twilight…something that he himself would give anything to go back to.

"Would you mind if I called you Mum?" asked Sparkfang sheepishly to Twilight, his head and eyes to the ground and his right front claw rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Of course not" Twilight replied with a smile on her face as she reached out her left front hoof and touched his chin making him head move up to look him in the eyes causing Sparkfang to smile as she was still getting used to the idea that she would be a mother.

"So tell me…what happened to me? There should be an older version of myself here, should there not?" Twilight whispered to her future child as Sparkfang avoided eye contact and very gently pushed his mother's hoof away.

Spike Sparkle just nodded sadly in her direction with tears slowly running down his face as Sparkfang was now holding onto Twilight's left front leg, sobbing onto her fur.

Twilight gasped realizing what her fate must have been and the younger Spike looked sadly at Twilight realization hitting him as well but not knowing how to comfort the only he so dearly loved, Twilight was his best friend. Soon the older Spike and Sparkfang managed to calm down after ten minutes.

Twilight then used her magic to open the library door and then promptly dropped her jaw at the sight of what was to become of her library. She looked like what Pinkie would look like if a new law was passed in Equestria banning parties and sweets….a face of pure, raw horror and rage.

"What….what…what happened?!" Twilight managed to choke out due to all three males trying to calm her down as she was looking at the mess the books were in.

"I'm so sorry, Mum. Dad and I were visiting Canterlot and Dinky and Firefly threw a party and trashed the place when they were supposed to be looking after it" explained Sparkfang.

"I swear it won't happen again, I made Dinky Pinkie promise" he added as her glaze then turned towards her future son causing him to wince and back away five steps, the other two males doing the same even though Spike was already outside.

"N-NO THIS WON'T DO AT ALL!" shouted Twilight as she entered and started using her magic to rearrange the books in her normal, perfectly organized fashion.

"Come on, Sparkfang, let's help her out" Spike ordered lightly not used to having someone obey him and smiled slightly as Sparkfang only did such with a "Yes sir" and began to help while Spike Sparkle did what he could to clean outside the library, his wife's affect for cleaning having an effect on him despise being many years young then himself. The four going into a routine that could only be started and ended as a member of the Sparkle family.

*In Firefly's house*

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Firefly had gone up to the young filly's room and they heard Firefly's dad get up.

"I will go explain it to him" said Rainbow Dash wanting an excuse to ask her future son about what her life will turn out to be, learning such information from Firefly herself. As Rainbow Dash rushed out of the room a photo fell onto the floor from the top of a dresser drawer.

Fluttershy slowly picked it up with her hooves and glanced at it, her eyes shining, for it was of a photo of Sparkfang with a purple heart drawn around it.

"Why do you have this?" asked Fluttershy.

"N-n-no reason" Firefly shot defensively, her cheeks turning red as she snatched it from her. Firefly then saw on her bed was a homemade soft toy made to look like Sparkfang which Firefly made herself. Firefly then made sure Fluttershy didn't see it as she took it and hid it under her quilt.

*Back in the library*

Twilight, more tired then what she thought she could ever be managed to finish putting the books away. Sparkfang then gently helped her to a spare bed he had upstairs.

Twilight smiled at the creature, she could really see this child being her darling son…and to think just a few hours ago all he was to her was some peculiar creature worth studying. She realized with a large amount of guilt weighed on her heart.

Sparkfang smiled at his mother's younger self, it reminded him of the last days of her mother's life when she would stay in bed due to a rare sickness.

He would take care of her. In her last hour alive, Twilight's dying wish was only to spend her last minutes with her husband and son and that she be buried next to her friends which was easily granted by the two princesses themselves.

"If you're a hybrid…does anypony make fun of you?" asked Twilight trying hard not to sound mean, also knowing that she wish she knew how to give a pep talk to the one she had given birth to…or would at least.

"Only by a few jerks at school…maybe a few mares or stallions, nothing I can't handle, Mum…like dad always said…we dragons always have tougher skin then what it seems" Sparkfang answered back, smiling sadly causing Twilight to pull him into a hug with her front hooves around his spine and chest as he tired his hardest not to cry "Most ponies accept me due to how respected dad is and the fact that my mum was the best mayor Ponyville ever had!" he added softly.

"It's …Okay as long as you are not made fun of often...your father is right you know…dragons are really tough creatures and with both our un-wiliness to allow bullies to tease us we…did you say MAYOR?" Twilight screamed the last word causing Sparkfang to laugh out loud as he nodded shaking his head, not hearing his mother make a joke in such a long time, even if she did it without knowing.

Sparkfang promised he would explain more soon enough. Soon the night was drawing near and Spike went into the bed next to Twilight though they were sure to keep on opposite sides of the bed.

Sparkfang went into his own bed and cuddled up with his Ms Smartypants doll, a childhood toy of his mother which she gave him on his fifth birthday.

The elder Spike Sparkle's tail entered through the window and helped turn off the light, envying his younger version and then went to sleep, barley hearing the words from his son.

"Good night, mum, night, dad...and dad" chuckled Sparkfang as he drifted off to sleep, his father following swiftly after.

*The next morning, Dinky's job and home*

In Sugarcube Corner, Rarity was waking up and looked like she had sand in her eyes.

"I COULDN'T SLEEP A SINGLE WINK, ALL NIGHT! JUST LOOK AT MY BEAUIFUL EYES AND FUR, AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON MY MANE!" Rarity screamed exasperated trying to curl her mane into its usual style with a front hoof but was failing…badly.

"Who in tarnation plays the drums in the middle of the night?" asked Applejack looking cranky as Dinky and Pinkie who was bouncing towards them.

"Sorry if I kept you up," shouted Dinky sheepishly "but playing the drums is what I do when I'm having trouble sleeping!"

"So when you can't sleep…you make sure nopony else could sleep either?" asked Rarity looking very upset.

"Hey I thought the drum solo was pretty good" commented Pinkie with a grin.

"Thanks grandma!" Dinky smiled with a nod at the two other mares "hey I just remembered, I didn't throw you a party yet!"

"I have got my party cannon!" Pinkie shouted a little too excited taking out her light blue party cannon with pink wheels as Dinky took out a rainbow colored bazooka.

"And I've got my party Bazooka!" replied Dinky. The Cakes came down the stairs and once they saw the Party Bazooka they took cover under a table as Applejack and Rarity joined them while the two Pies only shrugged at one another and fired off their party weapons, causing an enormous amount of damage around them...one that would haunt the area of Sugarcube Corner for the next week or two.

*Firefly's house*

In the town of Cloudsdale, Blitz was trying to enjoy his breakfast while watching his daughter argue with the younger version of his mother chuckling as he remembered himself doing the exact same thing many years ago when he was a teenager.

"No way could you ever hope to be better than me," Rainbow Dash spoke to Firefly in a very serious tone "my Sonic Rainboom beats any other moves! And is able to be done in ten second flat"

"Sonic Rainboom? Ha, that's old news!" retorted Firefly with a roll of her eyes, almost making Rainbow Dash smack her across the face "my Firefly Wave easily outclasses your dinosaur of a move and I can do it in ten seconds flat as well!"

Fluttershy held back her friend and Blitz held back her daughter to prevent them from fighting, just a normal day for the Dash family it would seem.

*In Ponyville library*

Twilight and Spike woke up together…a little to close with watchtower in their option as Spike was wrapped around Twilight's upper legs in a loving embrace.

Twilight let go quickly as they went out looking at each other with a large blush in their cheeks, not looking the other in the eyes then getting out of bed to stay away from their best friend for a few minutes…or an hour, whichever came first.

Sparkfang came to them with a tray of breakfast he made after the two had slowly got into bed to talk about what had happen but being sure not to touch before looking at their future son who had a daisy sandwich with as smear of cream cheese that he knew his mother enjoyed with a glass of milk and a ruby and slight diamond gem sandwich for Spike with fruit punch, knowing that the older version of his father would want the very same thing as he went to prepare it.

After they finished the two went out to see the elder Spike Sparkle outside with Sparkfang already outside asking a few question he had on his mind. Soon came Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Firefly.

"Twi, my granddaughter is such a braggart!" Dash growled with Firefly glaring at her.

"Like grandmother like granddaughter" Twilight muttered softly earning a glare from Dash.

Applejack and Rarity came up to them looking angry (Rarity in particular) while Pinkie and Dinky bounced up alongside them, not even noticing the very angry mares.

"Wow, Mr. Cake didn't seem too upset about the damage done to Sugarcube Corner" spoke Dinky referring to the fact that the party cannon and bazooka had pretty much blasted a large hole in the roof of Sugarcube Corner.

"At least Sugarcube Corner has a sun roof now!" chirped Pinkie happily.

"I'VE GOT DEBRIS IN MY MANE" shouted Rarity furiously.

"Why aren't you all a sight for sore eyes, my little ponies!" they heard a familiar voice speak with a gentle tone.

They turned around to see Princess Celestia smiling while walking up to them, not changed from the Mane six's timeline.

"Princess Celestia!" exclaimed the eight ponies, hybrid and the younger Spike excitedly.

Meanwhile in the cave where the dragon assault that attacked Ponyville rested the new master was plotting a new strategy of attack and what should be done with the famous dragon traitor and hybrid.


	6. Chapter 6

**What the Future Brings**

"My dear Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie" said Princess Celestia softly as she smiled down upon them "it's been quite a while since I saw you all!"

She then walked up to Twilight and nuzzled her nose saying "And my dear, old faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, how I missed you especially!"

"Thank you, Princess" Twilight spoke calmly smiling, not trusting herself to keep from crying as she turned away and held her face with her left front hoof before she thought sadly that her mentor would remember her after she passes away, having no control over her fate.

"Eh, Princess, do you know how to get us to our own time?" asked Twilight embarrassed that she knew not know to return them to their own timeline, even if she and Rarity got them struck into a different one on accident.

"Well…I don't think trying to use the time scrolls would be a good idea since it could just send you to another random time zone," Princess Celestia replied thoughtfully "it could send you back to the tyranny of Tirek before Megan the human stopped him or during the reign of Discord! Neither would be helpful in getting you back to your peaceful era."

"So we're stuck here?" asked Rarity her head down looking as though she would lose all hope.

"Not quite," Princess Celestia spoke louder and in a calm voice to keep them all form panicking "when Doctor Whooves makes his next visit I'm sure he would be more than happy to use his strange blue box to take you all home! It can travel to other timelines as well, you know"

"Doctor Whooves?" asked Twilight with a confused look on her face.

Doctor Whooves (although he claimed he was just "the Doctor", was just what everypony called him) was a strange earth pony who was older than he looked and had a strange blue box which he called the TARDIS saying that it has taken him through time and space.

In the Mane Six's timeline he got along quite well with Ponyville's widowed mailmare Derpy Hooves and her daughters Sparkler and Dinky.

"Yes now he is quite happily married to Derpy and has adopted Sparkler and Dinky Hooves as his daughters." explained Princess Celestia with a large, genuine smile on her features "They go to some world from time to time and just three days ago they went off again, something about going to Skaro to fight the Daleks or something….I am not sure but when they get back I'm sure they would be happy to take you all home!"

The Mane Six and Spike then looked relieved as they let out a loud sigh of content and peace. Princess Celestia then looked at them with a serious expression on her face, her eyes narrowed as she looked at each of them in the eyes as they bowed before her, Spike Sparkle, Dinky, Firefly and Sparkfang following their lead.

"But when you do go back I'm afraid I may have to erase your memories of your visit to the future," said Princess Celestia "it could cause some drastic changes to the timeline if you knew of what is to come!"

Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and the younger Spike then gasped and looked at their future family knowing they will have to forget about them when they get their memories erased. They sighed; it would be for the best...no amount of wishing otherwise could nor would change that.

"We understand Princess Celestia" nodded and replied Twilight with a depressed sigh.

"Since you won't remember," said Princess Celestia her smile returning as she continued "would you like to know what is to become of you?"

They nodded enthusiastically. Princess Celestia first faced Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash I can tell you will become a famous flier" said Princess Celestia spoke with pride in her voice "you moved to Canterlot and you do manage to join the Wonderbolts, becoming captain before you find yourself a colt and settle down! Though you do retire and move back to Ponyville where unfortunately an injury you sustained during a stunt causes your...well...permanent sleep!"

Dash looked excited when she heard she would fulfil her lifelong dream of joining the Wonderbolts but grew sad when she heard what would happen to her. Firefly went up to her and patted her on the back with her left front hoof with a sad but loving smile.

Princess Celestia then looked towards Rarity.

"Rarity, you do become a successful designer in Canterlot," said Princess Celestia calmly as she smiled "and you had a high profile wedding when you found the colt of your dreams which was the third best wedding I had ever attended! The second is Shining Armor and Cadence's and the first..."

Princess Celestia then winked to Twilight and the younger Spike who both blushed at each other, not truly understanding how they even fall in love and have a son when they known each other their whole lives.

In her mind Princess Celestia corrected herself, the Shining Armor and Cadence wedding would be tied for second with her own sister Luna's wedding to her royal bodyguard.

"Though the stress of all the work and the enormous amount of blood pumping through your veins finally made your heart stop…not of your own free will my dear and well….took your life, something that none of us was able to predict" Princess Celestia whispered with a sad look.

"Hey, Ms. Rarity before you…well, you know….I got to meet you on a visit to Canterlot with my dad," Sparkfang said proudly as Spike Sparkle and his younger version rubbed his son's head with a smile "and I have met your granddaughter on a few visits as well and she is very nice!"

"Thank you my dear" Rarity spoke smiling as rears ran down her white furred face.

"Pinkie Pie," Princess Celestia said looking at a bouncing and excited pink furred mare "you manage to help the Cakes extend Sugarcube Corner to various other towns in Equestria!"

"Oh wow!" Pinkie giggled excitedly "Thanks to me various other towns can enjoy Sugarcube sweets as well! But do I..."

The look on the princess's face had answered her question and Pinkie gave out a quiet "Oh!" while being patted on the back by Dinky.

"With regret…..the many of sweets you consumed caused you to go into shock and then a coma…with the large amount of sugar in your body and not enough water your body shut down and well….I'm sorry my dear" the princess added as the happy excited mare stopped and could do nothing as her hair became flat but was comforted by her friends.

"I'll try to watch what I eat from now on…I don't know if I should Pinkie promise due to the fact I'm not going to remember though" Pinkie spoke slowly as her friends only smiled sadly.

"Applejack and Fluttershy you two managed to set up another Sweet Apple Acres farm in Manehattan which you managed to run before…well….Fluttershy became attacked by a wild manticore that was starved and furious from many bleeding wounds on its body, believing that she was there to wound it even more, herself dying from a wound to the chest as Applejack had a large support beam fell on her neck when an earthquake appeared to swift for anypony to do anything and shattered her windpipe….I am sorry, my young ones" Princes Celestia whispered with a look filled with sorrow when she went to the last words of her explanation.

"Why would we do that together?" Fluttershy asked confused.

"Well you did so as sister in laws" Princess Celestia spoke calmly with a hint of pride in her tone.

"Sister in laws…but I don't have any siblings..." Fluttershy asked before stopping, realization hitting upon her.

"You and Big Macintosh?" Applejack asked confused and shock.

It seemed that Fluttershy and Big Macintosh themselves got together and after they moved out of Ponyville with Applejack, Applebloom was left to run Sweet Apple Acres with her own coltfriend-an earth pony with green fur and blue eyes with a red black mane and tail who moved in Ponyville around the time Twilight and Spike had gotten engaged.

"And yes Applejack I can assure you do find a special somepony for yourself" Princess Celestia laughed with a smile and wink of her right eye, causing the element of honestly to blush.

"And what about me?" asked Twilight finally looking her mentor in the eyes.

"I will let you guess for yourself, Twilight Sparkle" responded Princess Celestia softly with a sad smile.

Twilight then looked to the elder Spike Sparkle and Sparkfang. "I can guess me and Spike, um, eh…end up together but Sparkfang said something about me being a mayor" Twilight said softly with a blush on her face looking at her future husband sitting on her back who winked at her with his left eye and a large, sexual grin on his face making her roll her eyes.

Princess Celestia chuckled as she replied "Ah yes, a year after you and Spike had gotten married I got a letter from you saying that the Mayor at the time retired and your friends pressured you into running for the position yourself! You end up winning by a landslide and you did a good job running Ponyville until you retired a few months before…..you suffered a unusual illness that ran heat rapidly through your body, taking your life in only six months time…..no one, even myself knows where you had gotten just sickness...but it was with such a heavy heart that I laid to rest my most faithful student…I am sorry my dear." She whispered as Twilight felt her tail, ears and mouth drop in depression, finding little comfort in anyone of her friends or even her lover's and son's words before the Princess continued.

"If it means anything, you have gotten to spend time with your family before your death and had wished for nothing more than to be with them." she added with a sad but calm smile.

Princess Celestia then turned to leave but not before levitating a piece of tan paper to Firefly and said emotionless "You left this in the Castle during your last visit to Canterlot Firefly, and it definitely says a lot about you!"

Princess Celestia said with a wink of her left eye and small smile then walked down to her carriage to return to Canterlot.

Firefly opened the paper and looked at it before she gasped: it was a beautiful and quite graphic drawing she did on her last visit to Canterlot of her kissing Sparkfang with passion on the lips. Making sure nopony saw it she had no hesitation to roll it up and shove it up Sparkfang's nose and he sneezed it out along with green flames causing the drawing to burn up and just barley miss her left front hoof.

"What was that for Firefly?" asked Sparkfang sternly to his female friend with a glare.

"Nothing Sparky, just shut up" said Firefly sheepishly as she turned away when Rainbow Dash looked at her in confusion and younger Spike called his son over and whispered something into his right ear to which he only nodded and replied with.

"Alright dad, I get it". he said in annoyance and a roll of his eyes, earning a smack in the back of the head by both of his father's tail.

"Looks like we will still have to be here for a while" sighed Rarity loudly, putting her right front hoof to her forehead as she spoke loudly causing everyone to wince at the volume of her tone.

"THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING….EVER!" wondering how she was going to stand sleeping in the Sugarcube Corner with two Pinkie Pies for a while longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**What the Future Brings**

**Note: before anyone asks yes Shenron was named after the dragon of Dragonball!**

In the middle of the night of a cave where shadows were clashing together in agony, where the dragons hid in respite, the dragons all looked to their new leader, fear and more than one trace of terror coursing through their bones.

Getting up from his giant stone throne, the leader of the dragon kingdom roared as he faced the other dragons who were bowing before him, their life nothing more than dust compared to his. He was truly much larger than any of them. He was also one of the largest and oldest dragons in all of Equestria from a linage that had long expired, seeming as nothing less than rubble in a time of glory and bloodshed, all due to the traitor known as Spike Sparkle. If H.R. Giger wanted to design a dragon, it would be him.

Not only was he large but his body was covered in dark purple scales and through his body was dashes of dark green splotches include a large one on his chest.

His claws sharp enough to stab through any ponies or even a few dragon's scales with ease, his face looking as if he had a permanent sneer, none knowing why he was so…..cruel.

He had small dark purple scaly wings about a third of his body that looked like wings that those other creatures believed only the darkest of animals had. He also had what looked like a bit of a beard hanging down his chin which was dark green in colour of the hair due to age that only a dragon king could acquire.

In no area across the land would he be considered cute or cuddly.

"Are we ready for the invasion, servant?" asked the large dragon with a sort of a sneer to his voice as dark green fire snorted from his nose.

"Yes we are Lord Shenron!" asked the female dragon who escaped Ponyville meekly, slowly meeting his gaze then wincing in fear of the cruel, harsh reptile that led their army.

"Good then. You are NOT to fail me again, female!" said Shenron as his palms were together in a calculating way curled together in nothing less than malice.

*Three days later, with Firefly's family*

It was morning inside Firefly's house and Blitz had gone to the cloud bedroom of Firefly's where the younger vision of his mother, Fluttershy and Firefly were sleeping in,. Bored after doing more tricks in the air then they knew what to do with…also exhausted beyond belief but the two proud mares would never admit that to any ponies face, even themselves.

Rainbow Dash was already yawning and glared at Blitz as she awoken who had flew upstairs to wake them.

"Thanks again for letting us stay in your house, Mr. Blitz" Fluttershy said yawning softly after she got up.

"No problem, Fluttershy" Blitz replied smiling, for when he was as a young colt he had met Fluttershy before and she was really nice to him.

Blitz then woke his daughter up who was whispering "Sparky..." in her sleep.

As Firefly got up, very, very slowly, Fluttershy asked "Why did you say 'Sparky' while you were sleeping?" she questioned with an eyebrow raised as the mare blushed.

"N-no reason" Firefly squeaked getting up and flying out the door to downstairs trying to ignore the fact that she gave a rather un-cool reply.

"Really likes Sparkfang, that one….even if she won't admit it to herself" Blitz chuckled sadly shaking his head.

"How can you tell?" Fluttershy asked making her bed.

"Instincts of a father" responded Blitz.

"Do you approve?" asked Fluttershy realizing she was getting into the love life of one of her best friend's granddaughters who hadn't even been born in her time yet.

"Yeah I do" said Blitz slowly "Sparkfang is a nice smart colt, dragon or hybrid! His old dad is one of the wisest residents in Ponyville and when I was a small colt I had met his mother who was one of the coolest unicorns I had ever met, it comes with being a part of the Dash family that you have to have the best around….Sparkfang is it for my little girl…no matter how much she denies it!"

Blitz then looked serious and added in a softer tone "Besides I am hoping Sparkfang can help drive some common sense into her and keep her out of trouble, Celestia knows I have been trying all her life with little success…stubborn…..just like my mother...another trait with mares of the Dash family!"

*With Dinky Pie*

Outside Ponyville on the ground below Rainbow Dash's family Rarity and Applejack were lying on the ground getting some much needed sleep while Pinkie and Dinky were doing a duet of the song Smile, much to the annoyance of the two mares.

"I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL MY MEMORY IS WIPED OF THIS TRIP!" Rarity was screaming, wanting to slam her head into the dirt or a tree to force her body to sleep but not wishing to ruin her mane.

*With Spike Sparkle and his family*

Inside the library, Sparkfang was showing Twilight and the younger Spike his family photo album while the elder Spike Sparkle was watching smiling through the window of the roof.

The first photo was of Twilight and Spike at their wedding with her in the beautiful wedding dress Rarity made her along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders (of course by that time they had gotten their Cutie Marks so there was no pointing in the group being called that...still, other blank flanks have been added to the group to get their very own cutie marks…led by Dinky Whooves)

Twilight had to admit that Spike looked so handsome and smart in the tuxedo he wore at the age of eighteen.

The next photo was Twilight and Spike sitting in front of a firework display as they were in Manehattan for their honeymoon, drinking some hard cider and relaxing with large smiles on their faces, holding each other and trying to ignore the camera that was trying to ruin their special night.

Twilight was wearing a dazzling red dress with added golden stars along the edges while made by Rarity of course, as Spike was wearing a black top hat along with a jewel encrusted tie and black jacket, keeping to his promise of never wearing pants again.

The next photo showed Twilight in a hospital bed with the newborn bundle of the hybrid dragon and unicorn Sparkfang wrapped in white cloth and in her arms as a much taller and older Spike was smiling as he was standing by the bed being twenty one years of age.

Twilight's face showing nothing short of exhaustion but pride and love that she brought the very first hybrid of a pony and dragon into the world that would reject such disgrace, knowing that all of the land might never accept their son…but also knowing that he would always be one of a kind, unique.

The next few ones showed events such as Sparkfang's birthdays and family visits to Twilight's parents and older brother who had children of his own as well as their friends who also had children of their own.

One picture showed a small Sparkfang getting into a fight over a toy with Fluttershy's and Big Macintosh child, Pinkie Pie's face beaming into the camera with the next picture as Rarity was trying to shove her away.

Another showed his fifth birthday as Sparkfang was hugging close to him the Ms. Smartypants doll his mother had given him.

One of the final photos showed Twilight as Mayor, during her last year of being alive. It seemed age wasn't too bad to her as she didn't look to different.

She now had small wrinkles on her cheeks, wore glasses and a mayor slash but other than that she wasn't much different from what the Mane Six's timeline Twilight looked like.

A loud roar of rage tore the peaceful and loving family from their memories as they then looked out the window and gasped, seeing large, full armoured dragons descending onto Ponyville.

Spike Sparkle then sternly shouted to Twilight, his younger self and his son "Stay safe but do help out your friends if you see them in trouble….no one will dare take any of you from me…Spike…I….well, we may need to help each other out for this battle!"

They nodded as Spike Sparkle was ready to face the dragon invaders, the younger version turned and kissed Twilight on the lips causing her eyes to widen in shock but slowly melted into pleasure as she returned the kissed then broke it slowly and looked into her best friend's eyes as he nodded with a smirk on his face before jumping onto his older version's back as he roared into the air.

A large jet of green flames was blasted into the sky as he ran towards the centre to meet his foes, but gasped when he saw floating in the air was a large, older looking male dragon that looked identical to himself…or their selves. Shenron smirking at them.

"It's you again!" laughed Shenron looking at the smaller dragon he knew too well, ignoring the even smaller reptile on his back.

"Hello…father, come to ruin my life again...just like you did before my wife died!" Spike Sparkle roared with a dark, harsh growl to his tone.

Twilight and the younger Spike gasped; apparently this large dragon was Spike's father!


	8. Chapter 8

**What the Future Brings**

Twilight and Sparkfang gasped as they saw out the window Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie and Dinky were trying to run away from the dragons, dodging the s that tried to burn their Applejack missing one of the fires near her tail by a mere inch.

The two then got out to help them as they saw Firefly, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew down to them, sweat dripping down their faces.

"Thought you all would need our help again!" Firefly shouted confidently with a large grin on her face.

"You should have stayed in Cloudsdale where it's safe!" yelled Sparkfang to Firefly who was drowning out his words with yawning and a roll of eyes, common occurrences for a conversation between them.

"Hey look" Dinky yelled pointing with a left front hoof, they turned to see a royal chariot being driven by royal Canterlot guards and inside was Princess Celestia.

"The princess must have known the dragons would have invaded again!" Sparkfang said thinking things would go much better with the princess around.

They looked up to see the elder Spike Sparkle glaring as he was facing off with Shenron, he de-facto king of the dragon kingdom.

"What brings you here father?" Spike Sparkle snarled with green flames snorting from his nose causing the Mane Six (except Twilight having found out this information from listening to them minutes ago) on the ground to gasp in shock, horror and disgust.

"What? A dragon can't stop by to visit his son or his grandson?" asked Shenron with a smug look on his face, eyes gleaming with darker intent.

"I wished I wouldn't have to see you again after the last time we met, thief" Spike Sparkle growled looking more furious by the second.

"You should have joined me when I offered," Shenron spoke with a chuckle, shaking his head "perhaps Sparkfang would like to join my cause...I can overlook the fact he is part pony and he can help us rule the dragon controlled Equestria by our sides..."

"You leave my son out of THIS!" Spike Sparkle roared green flames blowing out his nostrils in fury.

On the ground from behind the female dragon who had managed to escape the last invasion was sneaking up behind on Sparkfang. She figured she would become a hero amongst the dragon colonies for destroying the hybrid abomination.

When she was about to attack, her right front claw able to take his life she was then blasted into a building by a furious looking Princess Celestia. Twilight looked surprised, the princess never looked this angry before: not when she found out Discord took the elements, not when she responded to her chaotic phase and not when the fake Cadence revealed herself to be the Queen of the Changelings.

"NEVER!" she roared out in a voice that would completely overshadow her sister Luna's royal Canterlot voice "TRY AND ATTACK MY GODSON AGAIN!"

"Godson?" asked the Mane Six surprised, understand that when Sparkfang Sparkle was born Twilight couldn't decide which of her friends to make the godmother so she made them all honorary aunts to Sparkfang and asked the Princess to be his godmother which she happily accepted.

Shenron was angry when he looked down and saw the Princess; his powers were not at their peak so he would not being able to stand a fight against the Princess.

Due to his old age he had managed to find a way to use dragon magic but he had to make a special potion everyday to keep his powers going stronger.

"I shall return my son when I am stronger," Shenron mocked facing his son again "and when I do...I hope you and Sparkfang make the right choice!"

He then blew a green flame from his maw which grew bigger and covered him allowing him to teleport, leaving the dragon minions to fend for themselves as they were expendable to him anyways.

The younger Spike wasn't able to hold on any longer to his future self's spike spines and fell off. Sparkfang using his dragon wings flew up and caught the younger version of his father and put him safely on the ground.

"Sparkfang I don't think I like your grandpa very much" Pinkie whispered referring to Shenron.

"Don't worry I'm not too fond of him either" Sparkfang replied.

Soon Princess Celestia, Spike Sparkle and the royal Canterlot Guards were able to take care of the rest of the invading dragons.

"Who on Equestria was that giant dragon who you called your dad?" asked Rainbow Dash to Spike Sparkle.

"That was Shenron the oldest living dragon alive" explained Princess Celestia "a very dangerous and powerful dragon. Once, years ago he attempted to kidnap several Canterlot Citizens but I managed to send the royal guards to rescue them and bring them back safe and sound though they had not told me he and his followers had escaped. The guards also brought me a dragon egg they left behind which seemed to be the runt of the litter."

Princess Celestia then faced the younger Spike who along with the Mane Six realized Spike must have been hatched from that egg.

"When Sparkfang was but a young hybrid only a few years old, Shenron and his three sons attempted to invade Ponyville to try and get the citizens to bow down before them," Princess Celestia said continuing the story "when he saw Spike he recognised him as one of his sons."

Spike Sparkle grimaced remembering how nasty, arrogant and evil his three older brothers Sharptooth, Smerg and Grimlock were, he was glad his father hadn't raised him otherwise he could have ended up like them.

"He tried to get me to join them" Spike Sparkle growled remembering that time:

*Flashback*

"Spike my son," Shenron said looking down at his long lost youngest son who was now larger than a pony but still small enough to fit in a room in a building "you have been with these ponies for far too long, it's time you join your own kind!"

"Forget it," Spike shouted firmly "this is where I belong, with my wife and my son!"

"You mean that pony filth and that abomination..." the eldest brother Sharptooth snarled before letting out a great roar as Spike then went to his brother's tail and bit it hard with his fangs then forced back harshly with a blow to the face.

Sharptooth was dark purple though not as dark the shade his father was and he was lean and thin and he had green scales like his father and brother.

"NEVER INSULT MY FAMILY AGAIN!" Spike roared out before leaving them in a huff, which they despised.

*Flashback end*

"When I refused...they...they..." Spike Sparkle started before slumping but Princess Celestia flew up to his back to give him a slow, remorseful pat.

"It's alright, nothing to worry about now" Princess Celestia calmly assuringly as she floated back down.

"What did they do?" asked the younger Spike wondering what his dad and brothers could have done to upset his future self so much.

"They had kidnapped Sparkfang" whispered Princess Celestia looking at the hybrid in question.

"WHAT?" the ponies asked shocked, as soon as her mentor had said those words Twilight then rushed to Sparkfang and then held him in a tight, loving embrace.

"it was at night and Shenron's son, Smerg sneaked his tail through the window of the library and took Sparkfang from his crib, Shenron must have thought he could use him as leeway to get Spike to join them or perhaps raise him to embrace his dragon heritage" fumed Princess Celestia herself disgusted the dragons would stoop so low.

"Twi was so distraught she had been unable to speak properly because of her tears, her parents and Cadence had to come comfort her and so they could grief together. You have no idea how many times we fought verbally because she wanted to help so much to find our son...but I would not let her if...we did not love one another so much, and if we were not already married we probably would have separated...which would have haunted us for the rest of our lives" Spike Sparkle spoke calmly with tears sliding down his eyes.

"How about Shining Armor" Twilight asked still holding onto her future son "how did he react?"

"He had personally lead the entire Canterlot Guards to rescue him," said Princess Celestia with pride "they had managed to retrieve Sparkfang and although Shenron escaped they had managed to capture Shenron's sons who were executed by Twilight, myself and Shining Armor. When Shining Armor brought Sparkfang back to her Twilight basically refused to let him out of her sight for a few days."

Twilight had calmed down enough to let go of Sparkfang, no longer squeezing the life out of her child.

"Until today I had never seen him again," Spike Sparkle snorted in annoyance "and it seems he had Garble's army as well."

"Garble?" asked the younger Spike remembering the teenage bully dragon he had once met a year and a half ago in his own timeline.

"Six years ago he had gathered a large coven of dragons to try and take over Equestria by invading Canterlot," said Princess Celestia "though despite his ambition, Garble was a terrible strategist and the invasion was easily thwarted and Garble had been executed!"

"I was there when it happened" Firefly shouted with a glint of awe in her eyes "it was more awesome than any Wonderbolts show I ever went to and that's saying a lot! Sparkfang's old dragon decapitated the idiot with his own tail!"

The Mane Six then looked at the younger Spike, their minds trying to comprehend the mere thought of Spike being able to do something like that.

"You think that Spike's meanypants dad will be coming back?" asked Pinkie.

"I'm afraid that's more than likely" replied Princess Celestia shaking her head slowly.

*Dragons lair*

In his hideout while getting another even larger dragon army to attack for a third and final assault, Shenron was also making the potion he needed to increase his powers.

"Perhaps I could convince Sparkfang to join my cause?" asked Shenron to himself contemplating what to do "Convince him those weak ponies will never accept him as one of their own and he would be better off by my side! Or perhaps I could anger Spike enough to kill me and take over as leader of the dragon colonies and then he would realize the dragon race is where he truly belongs... I know just the thing to anger him enough, the truth about what really happened to that unicorn mare he married..."


	9. Chapter 9

What the Future Brings

Late that afternoon Spike Sparkle looked through the window and saw Twilight, his younger self and Sparkfang reading a book together of Star Swirl the Bearded, an old favourite of Twilight's when she was a young mare. He sighed thinking about from years ago when he and Twilight got Sparkfang back.

*Flashback*

Shining Armor bruised and tired with his armour dented entered the throne room of the Canterlot Castle where the Mane Six, Spike, Cadence, Princess Celestia and Twilight and his own parents were as they were staying there so they could cope with the predicament together and comfort their daughter. As soon as Shining Armor let his nephew off his back, Twilight rushed over and scooped her son into a tight embrace.

"Sparkfang are you alright? Oh, I thought I lost you forever, I swear your father and I will never let you out of our sight again…my poor son." cried Twilight with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

Sparkfang only hugged his mother back scared of the last few days with the dragons.

Spike then joined in on the hug wrapping his left arm over his wife's body as she snuggled into his chest and petting his son's head with his right claw, trying to be brave in front of his son as he smiled sadly before releasing a sob and hugging the two of them tighter, praying that his family would never be shattered again.

Shining Armor was now being hugged by his wife Cadence and their own unicorn daughter Dazzler who was two years older than Sparkfang, with her white furred coat, pink mane and tail with three long strips of blue in both and her mother's eyes.

"Are you alright Shining Armor?" Cadence asked worried noticing the light scars that were thankfully, not bleeding.

Shining Armor only chuckled as he replied "A little bruised and tired but way worth it since I got my nephew back! And get to be with my own family."

Twilight and Sparkfang then went over to Shining Armor. Sparkfang was hugging his uncle by his left front leg while Twilight was holding her brother in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much for saving my son, Shiny," Twilight said happily careful not to touch any of his bruises "I can't thank you enough!"

"Twily, you would have been willing to do the same if it was Dazzler who was taken," Shining Armor responded with a smile "and besides Sparkfang means as much to me as Dazzler!"

The rest of the Mane Six, Princess Celestia, Cadence, and Twilight's parents all had their turns of embracing Sparkfang, with Rarity having a flood of tears, even more then his grandparents came from her eyes as Spike sighed loudly, clearly annoyed.

Afterwards Twilight and Spike were smiling as they were watching Sparkfang climb up onto his father's back.

"Let's give this family some alone time" Princess Celestia ordered lightly as they others nodded before leaving.

"Twi, I'm sorry" Spike spoke softly facing his wife and looking deep into her enticing purple eyes as she gave a small smile.

"What for?" Twilight asked confused.

"For yelling at you when you just wanted to help find our precious son….our only child." said Spike looking down towards the floor curling his front claws in annoyance that he could not be there to protect his family, even though Twilight was more then prepared to take care of herself.

"It's just that Sparkfang was taken from us and I was afraid the same was going to happen to you if I let you-"

"No Spike you have nothing to be sorry for" Twilight said shaking her head "it's me who should be sorry!"

"Huh?" Spike asked confused.

"After defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord I guess I got too overconfident that I could take on your dad and your brothers and rescue our son with no problem." Twilight said with a loud sigh and gave another small smile watching their son try to catch his father's tail in his claws before she looked back into her number one assistant, her best friend and now her husband and father of their child's eyes.

"After seeing the bruises that Shining Armor, the trained captain of the Royal Canterlot Guard got made me realize that I could have ended up worse than him, maybe even with my magic. There is nothing for you to be sorry for, you were just trying to keep me safe…..in your own, loving, Spike the dragon sort of way" she chuckled as Spike did the same, understanding the he could be a small bit…overprotective.

"We had never had an argument like we had for the last few days before" Spike whispered sadly thinking of the past few days where they had only managed to settle their argument enough for them to be able to sleep together, having their way in the bed and kissing the other good night.

He honestly thought they were going to separate two nights from this day if Fluttershy had not informed them that his brother-in law was returning…..he had almost, in his rage of being a reptile, struck her, but she had used her magic then her right front hoof to slap him across the face, making the two of them cry in each other's arms once their anger had vanished, making Twilight come to terms with what she had done as they promised never to put their claws or hooves on one another in anger ever again….Spike only wanted to take that horrible night that could have ruined both their lives away from existence, but fate was never that kind.

"Spike…no marriage is perfect and even though we may have our disagreements and arguments once in a while I still love you just as much as I always and forever will have. It was mostly due to our stress and worry of our son that the argument was as it was in the first place….you know that we never meant to speak those hateful words to each other, right?"

They both nodded to that, it was then at this point that Sparkfang managed to climb to the top of his dad's head, getting bored with his tail and leap down landing onto his mother's head and messing up her mane, she ignored the pain and made sure he did got near her horn. Twilight and Spike both laughed as Twilight got him down, back into an embrace.

"We can go home soon" said Spike slowly "Celestia knows how much of wreck Ponyville is without their mayor!"

"I think Ponyville is doing just fine" chuckled Twilight kissing her husband on the lips.

*End of flashback*

Flying up to Firefly's house was a dark red furred Pegasus mare with a dark blue mane, and pale blue eyes she was coming home from her desk job at Cloudsdale Flight School.

Her name was Sunny Skies, husband of Rainbow Blitz and Firefly's mother.

She then entered into her house and smiled as she saw her husband Blitz, who she had met when Blitz moved into Cloudsdale.

Trotting into the kitchen she saw her daughter and the younger version of her mother in law seated, arguing over what the next Daring Doo novel would be about, as the books were still in print thanks to Rainbow Dash, element of Loyalty wanting to read more of her favourite heroine, it seemed the author never ran out of ideas for her creation because of Rainbow Dash and even though the author had since passed away the books were still being continued by a capable replacement who knew what he was doing.

She had only really gotten to know Dash from when she retired and moved into with them where she in her old age was mellow and not so talkative, before that the only time she had really got to talking to her was at her wedding to Blitz.

Blitz said his mom used to be boastful and arrogant (a trait passed down to their daughter) and from having to deal with the past version of Dash, Sunny could now see that was true (and swore she was dreaming after Firefly explained the situation with her).

"Hey mom I am wondering if you noticed but we ran out of cider in the house" shouted Firefly to her mother then eyed her grandmother with anger seeing the grown mare drink an ice cold glass of hard cider in between her hooves right before her very eyes as she growled, wanting to swear loudly but Fluttershy, who was just entering the kitchen for a green apple, narrowed her eyes not liking the foul language as Firefly paused then turned back towards her mother.

"I have noticed," replied Sunny looking at Firefly seriously "but due to your recent drinking problem I have decided you need to learn how to cut down…so we are going without cider for a while."

"WHAT?" screamed Firefly "come on, it's not really a problem!"

"Not really a problem?" asked Sunny incredulously "do you know how shocked I saw when I was told my own sixteen year old daughter had been arrested with a FUI!"

Firefly only grunted while Dash was sticking her tongue out at her before chucking down the rest of her drink with a loud, satisfied sigh causing Firefly to roll her eyes.

"Maybe I should just invite that nice Sparkfang to come live with us," Sunny said with a disapproved frown but a mischief glint in her eyes "he seems to be the only creature you ever listen to and it is to my knowledge that you have a crush on him!"

Sunny smirked as her daughter in an embarrassed annoyed tone shouted "MOM!"

As they got out of the room, with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy going to visit Rarity , Applejack and Pinkie Pie and Firefly following them to hang out with Dinky Pie, Blitz whispered to his wife as she cuddled closer to him on the couch that he laid on, reading the newspaper "I could not agree with you more, dear. Sparkfang Sparkle could very well be the male that Firefly needs!"

Sunny looked incredulously at her husband who was sporting a confused face on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I don't got whip cream on my face like when we were dating again do I? I swear I only had one chocolate sundae this evening!" Blitz asked in a panic, thinking of how his mother embarrassed the daylights out of his fist date with his future mate.

"You're supposed to be an overprotective father ready to murder any colt, filly or hybrid who dares make any moves on his little filly…not actively supporting her getting together with one of her friends" growled Sunny playfully who then chuckled at the glare Blitz was giving to her.


	10. Chapter 10

What the Future Brings

The next day in his lair Shenron was finishing mixing his potions in a huge cauldron he had.

He took a large vial and then poured the potion into the vial. He growled as he drank it all, to most creatures the potion would have tasted revolting and or disgusting but Shenron having been drinking it for well over a thousand years had long gotten used to the taste.

After finishing it green flames was snorted from his nostrils as they were shot at a medium rock obliterating it.

"Looks like I am at full strength," Shenron laughed darkly smiling "and now it's time to make the third time the charm!"

*Twilight's library*

Twilight and Spike were looking through a scrapbook the older Twilight from the future timeline had made of photos of her life with Spike and Sparkfang.

They stopped at a page which had a crayon drawing on it; it was of Sparkfang and Twilight riding on Spike's back.

It was a drawing Sparkfang had made for his mother's birthday when he was two years old.

Twilight sighed, she was learning a lot about her future and the future of her friends. She was sad that she and her five friends would pass on but brightened when she found out they all had children who were still alive.

She also learnt that Shining Armor had been killed in battle defending Canterlot from Discord's army of Demon Eagles (Twilight decided the less she knew about the battle then the better) and Cadence being an allicorn was still alive helping her daughter Dazzler raise her own family.

Sparkfang was thinking about asking his younger father a question when he came across a picture of him next to Dazzler, he gotten along very well with his cousin and she was like a sister to him.

Though she was kind of annoying such as every time she visited or when he visited her, she would have a habit of trying to match him up with various mares and female dragons causing him to decline all but still be friends with many of them, after all…Dinky Pie and Firefly could not be his only friends.

"Can I ask you something Sparkfang" asked Twilight facing her future son.

"Yes mom?" asked Sparkfang facing away from the spell book he was reading to glance at his mother who eyes held love but a bit of nervousness for something that made her son go rigid with fear.

"Did I ever tell you about the special creed your aunt Cadence and I made?" asked Twilight licking her lips to speak properly.

Sparkfang froze after hearing that, his mom did teach him that. Truth be told he really hated it but he done it with her because it made her happy, and for him. That was all he could ever ask for….then he wondered as to where both his fathers were as they seem to disappear from the unicorn's and hybrid's view.

"Great, just when I need him…he's gone!" Sparkfang growled lightly before releasing a loud sigh then looking at his mother in the eyes once more, his face emotionless.

"You think we can do it?" asked Twilight sheepishly.

"Very well..." sighing Sparkfang using his magic to put away the spell book and was now facing his mom who had put the scrapbook and was now standing on the ground with a large grin on her face, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake" Twilight and Sparkfang said at the same time doing the dance that went along with it, although Sparkfang did it unenthusiastically.

Afterwards Sparkfang rolled his eyes with a small grin on his face; he knew that even though he hated the dance, he sort of enjoyed the song…long as it was not in public…anything for his mother though.

They then saw Firefly and Rainbow Dash at the front door, both then fell to the floor laughing…very hard. Fluttershy was with them and she thought in her head that it looked cute as she smiled at the family.

"Firefly I swear to Celestia if you let word get out of that, then I am going to tear your wings clean off with my bare claws!" growled Sparkfang, his dragon traits showing with annoyance as Firefly rolled her eyes and started laughing even harder, tears streaming from her eyes as Rainbow Dash held her sides with her front hooves, trying to breathe, Twilight frowning at the display but not speaking.

Spike Sparkle who was outside was watching the scene play before him with an amused look on his face. They then heard the very ground moving and the sound of wings flapping in the air.

"Oh no!" they spoke as one having a good idea of what was responsible.

*Sugarcube Corner*

"...and after we were done with the T-rex's we managed to get back to Ponyville just in time for the annual dragon appreciation festival" laughed Dinky explaining to Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack one of the adventures he had with Sparkfang and Firefly.

Pinkie started clapping while Rarity and Applejack just stared with wide eyes.

"Did you understand any of that Rarity?" asked Applejack.

"Not...a...WORD!" Rarity exclaimed as Pinkie whistled.

"Now let me tell you all how Equestria was made, maybe even how I got my Cutie Mark" she grinned as Dinky nodded with eagerness.

The ponies then felt the ground moving and looked out the window to see more dragons than ever invading the small town.

"The insurance companies must make a fortune here in Ponyville" said Dinky; apparently stuff such as this attack was the norm now in Ponyville.

Meanwhile Twilight, the younger Spike and Sparkfang were running about trying to help as Spike Sparkle was fighting the dragons again burning their wings as they were forced to land before attacking them with fangs bared in rage.

Shenron was seen and used the magic from his green snouts to put them all four in a cage. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Firefly were flying about trying to help the Pegasuses.

Spike Sparkle snarled as he once again saw his father who spotted him and flew back down to him. At this time Princess Celestia and the Royal Canterlot Guard had arrived.

A lone male dragon smirked spotting the cage with the hybrid abomination in it, he was about to shear the creature when he was blinded by a blue light.

Then appeared a blue police box on the ground in front of all the creatures before it, it opened as out came a blond maned Pegasus with silver fur and golden colour eyes which were uneven.

Twilight and Spike gasped recognizing her, for it seemed to be Derpy Hooves who had not aged a day since their own timeline except for a few wrinkles near her eyelids.

"Just our luck" Derpy chuckled "after saving the day again we go home to find ourselves in a dragon invasion!"

Coming after the mare was Derpy's unicorn daughter Dinky Whooves looking just a little younger than Twilight herself and her older sister Sparkler now a fully grown mare instead of being in her late teens in the Mane Six's timeline.

Then out came an unfamiliar looking male earth pony. He had brown fur, a brown mane, a red bow tie and a brown scarf with a brown fedora on his head.

His Cutie Mark was of an hourglass, Twilight and Spike gasped even further recognizing that particular Cutie Mark: it couldn't be him, could it?

"Who are you?" asked the large dragon snarling at the ponies.

"Funny you should ask" chuckled the earth pony who then held up his front left hoof showing he was holding a sort of silver pen like gadget he called his Sonic Screwdriver despite the fact he had no thumbs

"For I...am the Doctor!"

*the Doctor's appearance in here is based on Tom Baker and Matt Smith!*


	11. Chapter 11

What the Future Brings

After using his Sonic Screwdriver to stun the dragon, the Doctor then went up to the cage and said "Twilight and younger Spike? May I ask what has happened since I last been here?!"

"We were sent to the future" Twilight explained "and from my calculations Derpy shouldn't your daughters be older?"

"Travelling around time and space means we can leave and if days later we go back years could have ended" Derpy responded shrugging, all her time with the Doctor made her used to the ideas of time travel.

"I will let you out in a jiffy" the Doctor said as he used his Sonic Screwdriver to open up the cage they were in.

"What do you want us to do dad?" asked Sparkler to the Doctor, she was quite young when her father died (Dinky herself was about a few months old) and in time was able to accept the Doctor as her dad now (as with Dinky.)

"Just try to stay safe and help these ponies get to safety" the Doctor said and she complied along with her sister and mother. The Doctor then went back to his TARDIS to get a weapon for fighting the dragons.

Dinky Pie, Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity were seen by the others as the Pies went running towards their friends while the earth pony and the unicorn were chasing them.

"Get a load of these you big bad dragons!" Dinky said his head pointing upwards. He then took out his Party Bazooka and Pinkie took out her Party Cannon. The ponies nearby went to the ground, closed their eyes and covered their ears as the party weapons were launched into the sky.

They also spotted Princess Celestia leading the Royal Army into Ponyville to deal with the dragons.

Spike Sparkle glared at his father as he faced him again, his body wanting nothing more than to roast him alive, but he was a dragon...he could not be harmed in such a matter.

"Why do you bother?" asked Shenron shaking his head.

"Why do I bother doing what?" asked Spike glaring as hard as he could.

"Why do you bother insisting these weak, insignificant creatures are your friends and family?" asked Shenron "They are worthless creatures and are making us superior creatures step aside as they take it upon themselves to run the land..."

Spike decided he could tolerate the anti-pony comments from his birth family no longer and then angrily launched himself at Shenron taking him down and hoping that nopony would be hurt in the crossfire.

Spike then used most of his strength to pull at his father's arm. Apparently he truly didn't know his own strength as he managed to rip his arm right off its socket.

Gasping he got off as Shenron got up again. Although he could see he was indeed in pain Shenron didn't seem at all concerned about his lost limb.

Then out of the hole where his arm used to be came dark green flames which assembled themselves into a new arm.

"I still got a few tricks up my sleeves! You really though that a small, not even two hundred year old dragon could kill one that was more than nine hundred years older than yourself!" Shenron laughed as Spike glared at him, his eyes widen in shock and rage watching the bloody stump form into a fully grown healed limb.

Looking up in the air Shenron spotted Firefly and Rainbow Dash helping the Pegasuses. He used the green flames from his snout to send a spell at Firefly.

Sparkfang spotted this and gasped, flying up in the air he was able to use his body to block the spell but got sent to the crowd unconscious.

The Mane Six on the ground along with Dinky Pie, Dash and Firefly who flew back down gasped as they looked at him, Shenron did have the decently to look regretful but only because he wanted to hit one of the meddling Pegasuses.

Princess Celestia (not even trying to stop her face from showing her worry) checked him over and said "He is fine, but he will need rest."

Firefly then lifted up Sparkfang and took him back to the library. Spike Sparkle (if possible) was now looking at his father even more angered than ever before. He had almost ended up losing his only son, his only child from his beautiful, intelligent and heartwarming unicorn wife.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Spike then snarled green flames coming out of his snout.

"Maybe he will learn now that no good comes to helping these creatures" said Shenron shaking his head, his eyes narrowed at his own child, green flames coming from his own maw.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU-"

"You are going to believe this even less my boy," Shenron smiled darkly before he used his trump card to infuriate his son enough to kill him and take the throne "that mare that you have married, that has raised you before she fell in love with you and wanted more than just a sibling relationship, who loved you more than life itself-her death was no accident!"

"What are you talking about, you old bag of scales? Speak your words WISELY about my wife before I tear out your heart with my own two CLAWS" asked Spike, flames coming from his nose and mouth as his heart only grew much darker for his own father, who was no father to him at all.

"The disease she contacted was caused by a special, uncure able potion I had managed to create and brew myself," Shenron said smirking "I had one of my servants sneak it into a glass of cider she was drinking in a party you were having, at the time you all were all outside before having your little dinner while her body begin to lose the battle with the disease...now you know what I am willing to do for the sake of OUR kind Spike...now you know the true reason of why you lost your only love...and that is why you must join me in ruling our kingdom together"

The ponies on the ground gasped in shock, the Mane Six looked like they wanted to kill the cruel dragon who will pretty much murder their leader, their best dragon friend...their only hope.

Spike honestly couldn't think his opinion of his father could not sink any lower but he was proven wrong...by the beast's own deceiving and heartless tongue.

Princess Celestia was just as furious as Spike Sparkle was right now (which was no small feat), Shenron almost killed her godson and was responsible for the death of the best and most faithful pupil she would ever have. He would never get away with this. That she swore on her very own student's grave.


	12. Chapter 12

What the Future Brings

"This sure isn't easy!" Applejack said while using her legs to kick the faces of the dragons that got close enough.

Both the Pies were still using their Party weapons against the dragons in the air and Spike Sparkle was trying to land a vicious right claw punch at Shenron only for it to miss.

"What are we going to do?" asked Twilight tiring herself, trying to use her magic to shield against the flame attacks from the dragons. She then felt a tap onto her left shoulder.

"What can I do?" asked a soft female voice. Twilight turned around and was now facing a fully grown unicorn mare with white fur, a golden star Cutie Mark surrounded by a circle of hearts, a pink mane and tail with long strips of blue.

Twilight could also see she had the eyes of her old foalsitter Cadance and had the feeling she saw her in one of the photo albums she looked at.

"Sorry but who are you?" ask Twilight earning a chuckle from Princess Celestia who had stopped glaring at Shenron to attack the dragons who threaten Ponyville.

"Twilight this is Dazzler the daughter of Shining Armor and Cadance, your niece!" said Princess Celestia smiling.

"Aunt Tia explained the situation to me, Aunt Twi," said Dazzler smiling "my mum wanted to come as well but she had too much to do and my husband is busy looking after our foals...hey where's Sparkfang?"

Twilight looked nervous and said "Well...he took a hit meant for Firefly and is now unconscious back home, I hope-"

Twilight did not have time to finish as with breakneck speed that would make even Rainbow Dash or Firefly jealous, Dazzler ran to the library as fast as she could.

Spike Sparkle was still having trouble landing a hard punch at Shenron but he was still determined to make the monster pay for taking his wife away from him, his rage uncontrollable to all.

"Is that the best you got?" Shenron taunted, making Spike roar as green flames shot forth from his mouth to his father who dodged with ease.

He then launched himself at Shenron who blocked with his wings and then used a spell to cast a mist of purple smoke to him, making Spike pass out.

Shenron smirked, the spell would mess with his mind perhaps making him angry enough o kill him and then take his place.

Spike found himself in an area full of white clouds. He saw to his shock was his wife Twilight Sparkle the adult was looking like she had sometime before she died.

"Twilight?" Spike asked, his voice caught in his throat as he looked upon his wife, wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms

"Yes it's me, my knight in scaled armour." Twilight chuckled, a sad smile on her face, her eyes holding only passion for her true love "And no you're not dead, just in a dream state caused by your father's spell!" she added as Spike Sparkle growled hearing his father even being mentioned before he remembered that the very mare who held his heart was right before his eyes

Spike saw behind Twilight her parents who had both passed away in a fire accident but it were before their children died so they did not have to go through the burden of outliving their children.

He also saw a purple female dragon taller than him and would be at level of Shenron's shoulders she had large green eyes and a long but thin slender tail as her muzzle held a small, almost gentle smile.

"Um, Twilight who is that?" asked Spike looking at the strange dragon.

"Spike, she's Fiona," explained the vision Twilight "your mother!"

Spike looked shocked, looking at the dragon and can see similar hairs of green that Sparkfang had. She's his mother?

"My boy!" Fiona said hugging Spike who did not understand how this was possible but did not question fate.

"How come is it I never heard about you?" asked Spike as she let go.

"When the guards came to rescue the citizens I was left behind as I was laying you and it took all my strength and life for you to be born," said Fiona "the guards were nervous when they came up to me but with my dying breath I had begged them to take you and make sure you were kept after!"

Spike looked sad for the fact his own mother had died for him to live and then he realized she must have known one of her own children had killed her other ones.

"Sorry about my brothers-" Spike began only to be interrupted.

"I understand why it happened," said Fiona shaking her head "and when I got to them I made sure they leant their lesson!"

"I guess I will have to go back, won't I?" asked Spike realizing he needs to save Equestria and that Sparkfang still needed his father...Spike would never forgive himself if he left his only child, even though he wanted nothing more than to be with his wife once more.

"We will be waiting for you when your time comes, I promise you my love," Twilight whispered before she kissed his lips, making it so that they both felt as it did on their first kiss "and make sure Sparkfang knows both his mum and his grandma loves him very much!"

Spike then nodded and with remorse turned to look at his mother who said softly "And here is what you need to know to take care of your father."

Fiona knew this had to be done. She knew Shenron had once actually been a good dragon but due to him being corrupted by power and ambition, she in her final years wondered if this was the same dragon she had fallen in love with.

With a nod Spike looked at the only mare that could ever calm his rage for his enemies and smiled sadly as he held his claw into her hooves while she leaned her head into his chest.

"Spike, please...no matter what happens...don't let the demons take you." she whispered into his left ear and before he could inhale her scent one last time or even reply to say that he loved her, he was forced awake.

Dazzler as she entered the library saw Sparkfang gaining conscious lying in the bed as Firefly was hugging him as if her life depended on it before she jumped back and punched his right shoulder hard with her left hoof, turning her head to cover her blush.

Dazzler smiled even bigger than a member of the Pie family was capable of, it seemed her favourite cousin had finally found his special somepony or somedragon depending on what he would have gotten together with.

In the living world the Doctor came out of the TARDIS with a weird looking gun, it was sliver and had the barrel being really small and had six chambers.

"I'm not too fond of weapons but here we are" said the Doctor "I made this after the incident with Garble! It is designed to harm dragons but not to do anything against ponies and it is also effective against cyborgs like the Daleks and Cybermen for some reason!"

The other ponies did not know what he was talking about but apparently his wife and their daughters did. Then the Doctor began firing it into the air hitting some dragons causing them to crash.

He then aimed it at Shenron only for it to have no effect.

"You think that can truly harm me?" laughed Shenron only to pause as he sensed a threat near him.

Spike Sparkle had gotten up and with rage at what been done to him and with Princess Celestia's help was lifted high into the air as he screamed.

"Well this might!"

He then sent a powerful uppercut with his left claw at Shenron as soon as he looked below him and with a roar of anger, tore his claws deep into his father's wings and reducing them to little more than ribbons.

Spike smiled at his father's fallen form who roared flames at him and with a smirk, the adult dragon fell to the ground below, it was time for this to end.


End file.
